Family Means Nobody Gets Left Behind Or Forgotten
by magicalsis11
Summary: This is my version of Harry Potter if Harry were to have a twin sister named Harriet. Harry and Harriet work together to survive 5th year. What will happen when forces try to split them apart?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

Chapter 1: Meeting the Family

"Harry!" I heard as feet pounded up the steps. I smiled to myself, the Dursley's will absolutely _love_ that. "Harry! Guess what!" my sister excitedly whispered at me when she reached our upstairs room.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity rising with my twin sister's excitement. For those of you that don't know, I have a twin sister and her name is Harriet. Some people get the story messed up about how we became famous. Voldemort killed our parents (Lily and James Potter) but was unable to kill us, leaving a scar on my forehead and one on my sister's left hand. Sometimes we are known as the Twins Who Lived. Voldemort unknowingly transferred powers to us. I got parselmouth and is able to pick up spells very easily. My sister got the ability to easily make new spells. We only found out her power last year in fourth year. Somebody was picking on her friends and she made a spell where the bullies own harsh words encircled him.

"I made another spell," she answered, drawing me back to the present. I gaped at her. What could it be this time? She stood up and whispered the spell ("insperio") so that the Dursley's wouldn't hear her. We were allowed to do magic (since my sister had to learn to control her power) as long as the Dursley's couldn't hear us. I was astonished. My sister was slowly fading from view until she was completely invisible. "Pretty cool, ain't it?"

"You were just jealous of my invisibility cloak," I teased.

" _Our_ invisibility cloak," she corrected. She whispered another spell ("deinsperio") and slowly came back into view. She grabbed her yellow spiral notebook and wrote down the two spells, what motion to do with your hand, and what would happen if you did the spell. She was so much more organized than I was. Her hair was long and straight and never seemed to be in a mess. Where I was like our father, she was like our mother. I had one thing that was our mother's that she didn't though, her eyes. My eyes were as green as the ones in pictures of our mother. My sister had our father's eyes.

"I can't wait until we go back to Hogwarts. How much longer?" my sister complained. She disliked the Dursley's even more than I did. She had a reason to though. Since she looked so much like our mother, Aunt Petunia wasn't fond of her. 'Too much like my weird sister, she is. Even weirder, if that's even possible.' But Aunt Petunia wasn't the only one who wasn't fond of her. Dudley really has it out for her ever since she punched him. He was bullying her and took it too far so she punched him. She got in a lot of trouble after that though. Uncle Vernon was the only one that seemed to hate me more than my sister.

"Not too much longer. I just got a note from Mrs. Weasley saying that she went school shopping for us." I answered.

"Aww, no fair, I love school shopping. Did you tell her that I wanted a little cat this year?" Harriet asked. Since Hedwig was technically mine, she wanted an animal.

"Yes and she picked out one that she knew you would love. Now pack since we are going to go to the Burrow tomorrow until school starts." I answered as Harriet smiled, hugged me, and started to pack her things. Harriet loved going to the Burrow and when I suggested going for our birthdays, Mrs. Weasley absolutely loved the idea. I watched as Harriet slowly packed her things up and only stopped when she got to her yellow notebook. She promised Dumbledore to fill it with any new spells that she makes over the summer. Sadly it was mostly defensive and healing spells that she had to use often. 'That will change soon.' I thought to myself. I decided that I was going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what happens at the Dursley's so we won't have to come back here.


	2. Chapter 2: The Secret

**Sorry that the last chapter was so short, it seemed pretty long when I was typing it. I didn't know how long to make it. This one should be much longer. This chapter does talk about abuse. Can't say I didn't warn you. If, when I make a spell, there already is a spell for it or something like that, I'm sorry. I can never remember the spells or what they do. I am thinking of posting on Tuesdays, Thursdays**

Chapter 2: The Secret

Late next evening, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley showed up to take us to the Burrow.

"Watch out for the girl. She can be a handful." warned Aunt Petunia.

Mrs. Weasley laughed and said, "Oh, I think I can handle her. I have seven at home." Harriet and I tried to hide our laughter from the shock on Aunt Petunia's face.

"Are they all…. all…?" Aunt Petunia couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yes, they are all wizards and a witch. And a _real_ handful they are. I would like to see you look after them and then tell me how much of a handful sweet Harriet is." Mrs. Weasley said. With that last remark, we grabbed our bags and set of for the Burrow.

"Now I'm sure you're both wondering how we are getting to the Burrow?" Mr. Weasley asked. When Harriet and I nodded our heads, he answered, "I have a friend that doesn't live far from here and she will let us use her floo."

" _She_ will let us use _her_ floo, Arthur? You never mentioned that your _friend_ was a girl." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Didn't think that it would have been a problem." Mr. Weasley shrugged. Harriet looked at me and smiled as the two adults kept bickering. We knew that they loved each other and that this would mean nothing so it was pretty funny.

When Harriet was sure that they were too busy with each other, she turned to me. "When are we going to tell them what happened at the Dursley's?" she whispered.

"I figured that after supper we could pull them aside and tell them that we have to discuss something important and-" I answered before getting interrupted.

"Is everything okay back there? You're awfully quiet." Mrs. Weasley called back over her shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am. Just wondering what we will have for supper." Harriet kindly answered. She always knew when to be polite and kind and when to fight back and to be rude. She's gotten me out of trouble more times than I could count. Hermione is glad that I have somebody to watch over me when she isn't there to do it.

"Oh, well I was thinking of potato soup, since I know that it's both of your favorite." Mrs. Weasley said while smiling. We both smiled at her, glad to know that someone was at least paying enough attention to us to know what our favorite homemade meal was. Now you know what flooing is like and Mr. Weasley's _friend_ was a batty old witch and nothing really interesting happened so I won't bore you with the details.

Since Harriet always forgets to move away from the fireplace, I was prepared when I came flying in from the chimney and ran into her. "Ugh, Harriet. Would it kill you to move away from the chimney after you floo?" I asked grumpily.

Harriet couldn't answer because we instantly got attacked by four Weasleys (and one Hermione) with hugs. The hugging only stopped since we heard a shout from the chimney. "Could you kids move away from the fireplace. We don't want to run into you when we get out." Mr. Weasley called.

"Please hurry children. This is rather uncomfortable." Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the chimney. We all let go and moved away from the chimney as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shot out.

"Sorry about that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harriet said, looking at their soot covered clothing.

"Oh, it's nothing dear. And I told you _and_ Harry before. It's Molly and Arthur, not Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, not Ma'am and Sir. If anything you could always call us Mom and Dad since you know that we consider the both of you our kids." Mrs. Weasley scolded. Harriet and I shared a look. That makes what we wanted to talk to them about after supper easier.

"Thank you Mrs.-" Harriet started but changed when Mrs. Weasley give her a look. "Sorry, it's a habit. I mean, thank you Molly." Mrs. Weasley smiled and headed for the kitchen.

Ron and Hermione started upstairs but stopped when they realized that we weren't following. "Sorry guys but… Can we sit outside to talk? We had to stay inside all summer long. The first time we've been out since after 4th year was when the 'supermarket fiasco' happened and that was early summer." Harriet confessed. She hated being a burden so I knew how much she didn't want to be inside. Ron and Hermione must know that about her too because they just nodded in understanding and headed for the back door. Harriet sighed in relief. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, giving her a reassuring look. She smiled, let go, and gave me a hug before heading outside.

We didn't talk much. Ron and Hermione knew that we would rather sit in silence with company than to talk just to fill in the silence. I did ask them where Percy, Bill, and Charlie were though and they told us about the fight Percy and his parents had and told us to try not to mention his name. They said that Bill and Charlie were still at work but will be coming home soon. After that we just sat in silence. They always seemed to know what we needed. I noticed that Ron and Hermione were sitting closer than they normally would have. I wondered what happened while we were at the Dursleys.

We only came in because Mrs. Weasley called, saying that food was done and Ron and Hermione knew how hungry we were.

As we walked into the Burrow, delicious smells were coming our way. "You two shouldn't eat too much so you don't upset your stomach with too much food." Hermione warned us. While we were outside Harriet and I told them of what happened over the summer and of our plan to tell Ron's parents about it. They were shocked since we couldn't tell them during the summer. Uncle Vernon wouldn't let us use Hedwig so no news could get to us or from us.

This summer was the worst for Harriet and me. While Harriet and I were out (Aunt Petunia sent us to the supermarket to get groceries), Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went into our room and removed almost everything. All but a few clothes and the sheets and pillows on our beds. Even the food we had hidden under our beds and in the close was gone. We still had our wands because we brought them to the supermarket with us.

It felt as though we got even less food this year than any year before. Dudley seemed crueler this year than previous years. The whole Dursleys did come to think of it. Dudley was more of a bully, Aunt Petunia was making more snide remarks than ever, and Uncle Vernon seemed to have a shorter fuse. This summer was definitely the summer where we got treated the worst. Not getting much food, having nothing to do but sit on our beds, and not being able to go outside after the supermarket fiasco. If anything, we used to be able to at least go outside. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon used to like that we went outside because then they didn't have to see us.

We finally got Uncle Vernon to give us some of our books and Harriet's yellow notebook after much whining and complaining. Harriet almost pushed it too far one day. She asked if we could let Hedwig out and if we could also go outside. Uncle Vernon snapped and went to hit Harriet when I jumped in the way. No muggle was going to hurt Harriet.

I was pulled out of my memories when I heard Harriet speak up. "So did you get me a cat Mrs.- I mean Molly?" Mrs. Weasley looked up, smiled, and shook her head no. As I was wondering what kind of cruel joke this was, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"We were thinking that you would like to go pick it out yourself, Harriet." Mrs. Weasley smiled and nodded in agreement. Harriet was ecstatic. She jumped up from the table and gave both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a hug. That's when Harriet asked the question I was kind of dreading.

"Molly and Arthur, when would be a good time to talk to you two about something? In private," Harriet added when she saw that they were going to suggest now. Everyone took that as their cue to leave and gave us some time alone with the two adults. This wasn't going to be fun.

 **How was that? Please tell me if it is still too short. It's only my second time writing fanfiction. Have a wonderful day! Or night! Or whenever!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Answer

Chapter 3: The Answer

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in shock when we told them about our summer. And about the powers that we had. They knew that I had an unusual power but didn't know exactly what it was and they had no idea about Harriet's. All Mrs. Weasley said was, 'Oh, you poor children.' and hugged us. Mr. Weasley said more with, 'Don't worry. You won't have to go back there. I'll make sure of it.' We thanked them, set down the tea we had received, and headed upstairs. We hugged goodnight when she reached the room she shares with Ginny and Hermione. Before she went into the room, I grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We did it," I whispered. She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad that we're not going back," Harriet said as she stepped back, "But where will we go next summer? What's going to happen to the Dursleys?"

"I have no idea but it will be better. I promise." After the last remark, she went into her room and I went to the one that I shared with Ron. His deep, even breaths told me that he was already fast asleep so I decided not to bother him. Surprisingly, I fell asleep the moment my head it my pillow. I hadn't been able to do that since sometime in the 4th year.

I awoke to the sounds of screaming. I looked around. Ron was awoken too. I looked outside my window; it was still dark out. I jumped up out of my bed when I realized that it was Harriet screaming. I ran out of my room and across the hall and burst into the room. Harriet was screaming on her bed, and Hermione and Ginny sitting on the foot of her bed, trying to awake her. I realized what must have happened when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ran in, followed by Ron, George, and Fred. I ordered everyone back and shot a spell that Harriet came up with at said girl. She stopped screaming and became still. Her chest was moving up and down in deep, even breaths. She would be okay.

Everyone was either staring at me or at Harriet. Some were looking in between us, like Mr. Weasley, wondering what happened. "Who gave us Dreamless Sleep potions?" I asked wearily.

"I did. I put some in your tea since I thought that it would help you two go to sleep. I figured that you would need it, after hearing what all happened this summer." Mrs. Weasley answered, looking like she was ready to cry. "Wh-what happened? Wh-why was she screaming like that?"

I sighed, "I wish I knew for certain why but I think that it has something to do with her powers. She has never been able to take any potion. Her body does weird things when she does take a potion. Most of the time it does the reverse of what the potion is supposed to do. If it is a healing potion, it puts her in more pain than before. A Dreamless Sleep potion, all of her worst memories and nightmares come rushing in when she falls asleep. One nice thing is that her power has given us spells to reverse what the potions do." I went to her trunk and opened it, finding her yellow spiral notebook on the top. I opened it and flipped to a random page with lots of writing, showed it to everybody, and handed it to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow, she came up with all of these?" Hermione asked when she got the notebook. When I nodded she asked, "Do these actually work? Have you tried them?" I nodded once again and looked back over to my sister who was now sleeping peacefully.

"I'm so sorry about this dear. I-" Mrs. Weasley started but I cut her off.

"No, I should have warned you. Please don't ask her about this or about her powers tomorrow. She feels like she is bragging when she talks about them." I requested.

"Of course, Harry. You should get more sleep. You look like you need it. Would you like to rest of the Dreamless Sleep? Unless you can't take it either…." Mrs. Weasley's voice trailed off as she looked at Harriet.

"I would actually love some. Please let Harriet sleep for as long as she can. Since I gave her a sleeping spell as late as I did, she will be out cold for a while. I will too once you give me the sleeping potion." I said, looking up to everybody. They all nodded in understanding. Everyone left to go to their room and Mrs. Weasley pressed the Dreamless Sleep potion in my hand as she walked by. I looked behind me and said goodnight to Ginny, Hermione, and Harriet as I closed their door. I took the potion as I walked to my room and once again fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept for much longer this time. Much longer than I had in a long time.

I was awoken to the sun streaming in my face from the window. I yawned and stretched when memories of last night came flooding in. Sometimes I wish that I could just stay in those first few seconds of waking up where you're just in ignorant bliss. Before the world comes crashing down on your shoulders. 'Well,' I thought as I started to the stairs, 'Wishing won't get you anywhere in the world.'

The sounds of tired voices and the smell of eggs and bacon worked their way upstairs to me and I realized how hungry I was. I started my way down the steps when I heard the door from the girls' room opened and shut again. I looked up and saw Harriet looking down at me, frowning. "Come up here and tell me what happened last night." she commanded. I sighed and headed back up the stair to my sister. I knew that she would want to know what happened.

"Mrs. Weasley gave us Dreamless Sleep potions and-" I started.

"And I woke everyone up by screaming." Harriet finished. "What happened after that?" I told her that I gave her a sleep spell and how I explained her powers and what they did when she drank potions.

"I told them not to question you about last night." I finished. She sighed, hugged me, and a 'thanks' was murmured my way. She let go and headed downstairs with me following behind. Nine hello's were murmured our way as we sat down at the table since Bill and Charlie were now here. How they were acting made it seem like someone told them about last night. Everyone obviously wanted to talk about last night but they were all respecting the request I made.

After Harriet was halfway done with her eggs, she couldn't handle the silence anymore. "If you want to ask me a question about my powers, you can. No questions about last night though. I would like to say sorry for waking you all up." Harriet said while starting to go a little red in the face and neck. I think that she shocked everybody. Everybody forgets that she can be very upfront about things.

"Oh, Dear, I'm sorry for giving you that stupid potion in the first place. I thought that you would like it after wha-"

"I would like it if we also didn't talk about that. There is a date and time when we will talk about those two things but today is not that date and time." Harriet interrupted. Once again she shocked everybody into silence. She was about to put a forkful of eggs in her mouth when she blushed. "Sorry. I just realized how rude that was."

"It's okay, we're glad to get that out of the way so we know not to ask you about it. Anyway, about this power, how does it work? How do you know when you're making a new spell? When do you make the most spells? What kind of spells do you make the most?" Hermione asked excitedly. She couldn't believe that one of her best friends could make new spells so easily.

"Er, well. I don't know how it works. We think that I got the power from Voldemort. Like how Harry got parselmouth. I'll suddenly get a strange word in my head, one I've never heard of before, along with a movement and what the spell will do. I have a whole notebook of them, which Harry told me that he showed you. I have to write them out right away or else I would forget it or mess it up. Sometimes I also have to write the pronunciation or very specific directions. When I make the most spells and what kind of spells I make the most kind of go hand-in-hand." Harriet stopped to sigh, preparing for what will happen after she answers. "The time I make most of the spells is after I feel an extreme emotion, if I really need a new spell, after something big happened, or if I feel threatened, and the main kind of spells I make are defensive spells and healing spells." Harriet confessed while looking at the table with renewed interest.

Harriet and I got a lot of sad looks. "I think that it's time you kids go see Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said firmly, leaving the table to make plans.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Rip Off The Band-aid

Chapter 4: Just Rip Off The Bandaid

By the time we finished breakfast, Mr. Weasley came back and asked us if we were ready to go see Dumbledore. Harriet and I didn't even have to glance at each other, knowing that we were ready. Ready to never have to go back to the Dursley's. Ready to never go hungry again. Ready to never be hurt by that muggle family again. We got up as did all of the table. Of course everybody would know about what happened during the summer. It's not like secrets are kept very well. It didn't bother me, I was glad to know that we had so many people that cared for us. Everybody got in line to hug us and wish us good luck. I noticed that Harriet hugged George slightly longer than everybody else. "Do you have your yellow spiral notebook?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Always," answered Harriet. She always kept it on her person so that someone couldn't take it and so she always had it near her if she made a new spell. She took extra care to watch over it after Uncle Vernon took it. Mr. Weasley took us to the fireplace so we could floo to Hogwarts.

"This time please move away from the fireplace once you get there," I pleaded. Harriet only sighed and rolled her eyes at me. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the green flames, and shouted her destination ("Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office") and threw down the powder. I waited a little bit to give her time to move then stepped in, coping her, I shouted my destination and threw down the powder.

Harriet moved away from the fireplace for once but not enough. I ran into her but not as much as I would normally would have if she had not moved. We still fell over, getting covered in soot. "I never get tired of watching you two." Dumbledore chuckled. Harriet quickly did a cleaning spell on herself, me, and anything else that got some soot on it. "If you keep cleaning my office, the house-elfs will get very upset." Dumbledore said. With that, Harriet quickly put down her wand. Dumbledore chuckled again and motioned us to sit as he sat in his own seat behind his desk. "Mr. Weasley tells me that you have something very important to talk to me about." I sighed. I was hoping that Mr. Weasley told Dumbledore what happened so we didn't have to relive it.

"You comfy? 'Cause this is going to take a while." Harriet said. And with that, Harriet and I launched into our story about the neglect we had been receiving this summer. Dumbledore only interrupted a few times to ask questions.

When we finished, Dumbledore nodded and asked us one last question, "What would you like me to do with the information you have given me?" Harriet and I shared an exasperated look. Hadn't he been paying attention?

"Er, Professor Dumbledore, Sir. We were wondering if there was a way that we wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's. At all." My sister said, ever polite.

"Well, seeing that your only other relative is Sirius and the Ministry would never let him be your legal guardian, I don't know what I can do to help." Dumbledore supplied with a shrug.

"Couldn't someone else take us? Like the Weasleys or-" my sister started but stopped when she couldn't come up with anyone else. I was going to suggest Remus but I remembered that, since he is a werewolf, he wouldn't always be able to watch over us.

"Yes, the Weasleys could watch over you two but I don't think that it could become permanent. They are having some family issues right now and with you two as big of targets you are, I doubt that you want them to be in more danger than they already are. I also have noticed that Ms. Potter here has grown quite close to Mr. George Weasley and that would be rather awkward if the Weasleys were to adopt you two." Dumbledore explained. I looked over to Harriet and saw her blushing. What did Dumbledore mean by them 'growing quite close'? How close?

"Professor Dumbledore, we can't go back to the Dursley's and if we can't go to Sirius, Remus, or the Weasleys, where can we go?" I asked. There was no way that we were going back to the Dursleys.

"Well, there is a way that you don't have to go to the Dursleys. One of you could go and live with the Weasleys while one of you go live with the Grangers, given they say yes."

"We would have to be separated?" Asked Harriet. I didn't even hear that part. I was just listening to the part where we get to get away from the Dursleys. I looked at Dumbledore in time to see him sadly nod his head. "There has to be a way so we don't have to be separated!" Harriet all but shouted.

"Well," Dumbledore sighed, "there is a way for you two not to be separated. Now I would like to warn you that you probably won't like it so please don't yell at me." He waited until we nodded to continue. "If you were to choose this option, it would make the both of you much safer. You could have Professor Snape watch over you, if he were to agree but I doubt that it would be too hard to persuade him." I was not expecting that and neither was Harriet by the look on her face.

"Why don't you think it would be hard to persuade him?" Harriet asked. She got over the shock much faster than I had.

"Well, shortly after your parents died, Professor Snape promised to watch over you two in your mother's memory. No matter what happened or what you would need," Dumbledore explained. I didn't didn't know what was more shocking, Dumbledore suggesting that Snape would watch over us, or that Snape promised to protect us. "You two obviously have a lot to think about. Once you officially come back to school, I would like you to ask Professor Snape if you could talk to him about this," Dumbledore said while making a motion for us to stand and go towards the fireplace. He grabbed the flowerpot with the floor powder and held it out to us. We grabbed a pinch and Harriet walked forward to step in the green flames. "Don't forget to move away from the fireplace, Harriet." Dumbledore advised. Harriet nodded absentmindedly and threw down the powder.

...

Harriet hadn't even moved out of the green flames when I came crashing through. When was she going to learn to move? "Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I was just thinking about what Dumbledore said," Harriet said as she absentmindedly grabbed her wand and lazily waved it around us, cleaning up the mess we made.

Mrs. Weasley came in from the kitchen then and said, "Perfect timing you two. Come in and have some lunch and then we'll go get your cat, Harriet." Harriet gave Mrs. Weasley a weak smile and when Mrs. Weasley left the living room, Harriet turned towards me.

"Should we tell them what Dumbledore said?" She asked. That was a good question. Should we?

"I think that we should wait until later. Maybe after you get your cat." I suggested.

Harriet shook her head no and said, "They need to know. Just rip off the bandaid and rip it off fast," and left to go to the kitchen.

When I came in a noticed that Harriet was sitting next to George instead of sitting next to Ginny. I took the spot next to Ginny and started to put food on my plate. I stopped when I noticed how quiet it was. I looked up at Harriet, she noticed too. Sighing, I started to tell them what Dumbledore said about us being separated. Everybody tensed when we talked about the family fight the Weasleys were having.

"Well, if you can't come here, where are you supposed to go? You can't go back to the Dursleys if that's what you're implying." Ron said.

Harriet sighed, preparing herself for the outburst that was bound to happen. "Dumbledore said that Professor Snape could and would watch over us, should we ask." You would have thought that someone said that they all had to snap their wands in two.

"That's crazy! Why would you want to go live him that old git!" Ron shouted

"Its for their protection, Ron! And don't call him that! He's a wonderful teacher!" Hermione shouted back. There was so much yelling that I couldn't keep track of who said what.

I just stared in disbelieve. Harriet shouted something and now everybody was quiet. "I just put a muting spell on you," Harriet said calmly while writing something down in her notebook. She took her time and when she finished she looked up to angry faces and continued to talk. "This is for us to decide and we will someday. Today is not the day. Today, however, is the day I get my cat. Let's go, shall we?" With that she skipped out the room and lazily waved her wand over her shoulder to unmute us.

"You're sister's powers are getting impressive, mate." Ron said, shocked.

"Yeah and we better hurry or she'll leave without us." I said back. With that, we all went into the living room where Harriet had the flowerpot with the floor powder in her hand, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up, would you? I would like to get my cat." Chuckling, everybody grabbed some powder and waited their turn to floo to Diagon Alley.

...

This was a mistake bringing Harriet to a pet shop. A magical pet shop was an even worse idea. Harriet loves animals. Almost as much as Hagrid. She told me that she would love a pet dragon and was thrilled to see Norbert (Hagrid's dragon he raised from an egg) in first year. We all thought that she was bonkers.

Harriet finally choose a cat (a small cat that wasn't supposed to get any bigger that had pepper colored fur) and was about to pay for it when someone came running into the store.

"Death Eaters! Death Eaters are outside! Coming into all of the stores looking for something. Get out so you're not in their way!" The stranger shouted and then ran back outside to warn others.

"Okay, children. Go hide and don't come out until we come get you. Don't go marching out there, trying to help." Mrs. Weasley commanded. She waited until we gave unhappy nods. There was two things the Death Eaters were looking for; Harriet and I. We weren't going to sit around and let people die for us.

Harriet and I waited for the adults to get out of store and around the street corner to head for the door. Before we could get to it, we both had hands around our wrists, holding us back.

"There's no way we're letting you go out there." Hermione said.

"We have to fight. We can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs. Besides, the Death Eaters are looking through the shops, right? Wouldn't staying away from the shops be smarter than staying in the shops?" Harriet asked. Before Hermione could answer, Harriet said her invisible spell and another one once we became invisible. Everyone came into hazy view.

"We're still invisible, but now we can see each other. Now let's go before Death Eaters come," Harriet said before moving to go outside. We all followed her, knowing that she wouldn't wait for us.

 **How's that for a chapter?**


	5. Ch 5:The Past Is Where My Demons Hide

**Does talk about abuse. Just warning ya. There must be something wrong with people if they're willingly following me and my story. Unless you guys are doing it against your will…. (Reply twice if that's the case….. lol jk) Seriously, though. I posted chapter 4 and I had gained a handful of followers. It might not seem like a lot to other people but for someone who just started because they got bored and wanted to write, it's a lot. I never expected anyone to even glance at it but now I can't count my followers on one hand! I have to use both! You guys are amazing and I'll try to stick to a schedule. You are all lovely and you should all have a lovely day.**

Chapter 5: The Past Is Where My Demons Hide

Harriet, Hermione, Ron, and I made our way out of the store and into the busy street. Everybody was pushing and shoving, trying to get away from the Death Eaters so nobody noticed us budging through. Hermione gave us an exasperated look when she noticed us heading the opposite direction of everybody else.

Members of the Ministry must have come because there were people fighting with the Death Eaters and any sensible citizen wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing that. There was shouting everywhere and bolts of any color you could imagine was flying everywhere. I looked around. A lot of our teachers were there like Professor Snape and, surprisingly, Professor Lupin.

We sat out of the way, occasionally shooting spells to help our side. Then what we were dreading most happened. While Hermione and Ron weren't looking, someone came out from the alley behind them to join the fight and ran into Ron and Hermione. Before they could move, the stranger grabbed them (it looked funny since Ron and Hermione were still invisible) and dragged them to the middle of the fight. Everybody stopped fighting to see what he was doing.

Harriet and I shared one look before becoming visible again and shouted, "Oi! Over here, Idiot!" We made sure that everybody saw us and started to run away, giving Ron and Hermione time to get away. I sent a shielding spell on Ron and Hermione as Harriet put one around us. We went in and out of alleys and buildings, trying to lose our pursuers.

We turned down one last alley and finally lost our pursuers when two sets of arms shoot out and grabbed Harriet and I and forced Dreamless Sleep potions down our throats. 'Oh, they're going to have fun with Harriet' I thought, thinking of how much screaming Harriet was going to do.

...

I woke up to, not surprisingly, Harriet screaming. I sat up and looked around. I was in a bed on one side of the room and Harriet was on a bed on the other side of the room. There was a nightstand beside my bed and it had my wand. I quickly grabbed it and sent a calming and sleeping spell at her. She instantly quieted down and shortly after, the door burst open and two figures came in. I rushed over to Harriet to protect her and raised my wand, a spell on the tip of my tongue.

One of the shadowy figures beat me to it and sent a stunning spell at me. The wizard that didn't stun me lit up his wand so I could see who it was. It was Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. I don't know who was more shocked. Me or the professors.

"How did you get her to be quiet?" the professors asked at the same time I asked what was going on.

"The answer you want is going to take a while and we should wait until she wakes up," Professor Lupin said, pointing to Harriet. "How did you get her to be quiet? We gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion but she wouldn't be quiet."

"Potions don't work with her. Her body does weird things when she gets a potion. Most of the time the potion will do the opposite effect." I explained. As soon as I finished explaining, a moan came from Harriet. I gave Snape a pointed look and he removed the stunning spell on me. I ran over to Harriet and turned her to face me.

"Wh-what happened? One moment we were running and the next moment I'm here." Harriet said.

I looked over at the professors, waiting for one of them to explain. Sighing, Lupin said, "Well, you both know that Death Eaters were going through all of the shops looking for something-"

"You mean us," Harriet interrupted. She hated it when people pretended that we weren't targets.

"We don't know that for sure but, yes. There is a very high chance that it was the two of you they were looking for. The Ministry asked us to come to find you and get you out of there. We had a heck of a time finding you until you started yelling and getting the Death Eaters to chase you. Why did you do that anyway and where were you hiding before that? We couldn't find you and it seemed like you appeared out of nowhere." Lupin said.

I was shocked and so was Harriet by the look on her face. Hadn't Dumbledore told them about her power?

"You guys don't know about me?" Harriet slowly asked.

"Know what? If we knew we wouldn't be asking you, now would we?" Professor Snape snapped.

Harriet slit her eyes. "You don't have to be rude about it." She said. When she saw that Professor Snape wasn't going to apologize, she sighed. "Like Harry, I got powers from Voldemort. My power is to easily make new spells. Also like Harry, I got a scar." The professors instantly looked up to my forehead and then hers. "No, not there. On my hand." She had to roll up her sleeves since she wear shirts with thumbs holes. That way it was easy to cover her scar. "Another thing like Harry is that my scar also hurts when Voldemort is either feeling an intense emotion or is killing someone. It also hurts when the other one of us is getting hurt or is hurting."

Professor Lupin gave us a sad look and Professor Snape gave us an unreadable look. "I have to check you two for injures. I was unable to do it before because of your thrashing about, Ms. Potter." Snape finally said. He pointed at me then at the bed I woke up on. I walked over and plopped down.

While Professor Snape was checking over me, Harriet said, "You never finished telling us what happened today. What happened after you grabbed us? Is Ron and Hermione okay? The last we saw them was before we started to run and have the Death Eaters chase us. They had ahold of them- they were invisible and so were we, that's why you couldn't see us- so we distracted the Death Eaters so they could get away."

"Always looking out for everybody else, aren't you, Harriet. And Harry." Professor Lupin said, chuckling.

"Their 'always looking out for everybody' is going to get them killed some day." Snape snapped.

"Yeah, I know it will. Ron and Hermione have gone into hiding and school is going to be pushed back a month because of the attacks. After we grabbed you we gave you Dreamless Sleep potions, Apparated here, and that's when you started screaming like a banshee." Lupin said, pointing to Harriet as she grew bright red. Snape finished checking me with a nod and went over to Harriet.

"We couldn't get you to quiet down so we just left and went into the other room. We ran back in here when the screaming stopped and I had to stun him before he could hex me." Lupin said, pointing to me this time. "He explained how he calmed you down and-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked harshly. Harriet had gotten up and started to move things around, looking for something. "If you're looking for your wand, it's on the nightstand." Harriet ignored him. If she wasn't looking for her wand then she must be looking for- crap.

I stood up too, looking around. "You guys haven't seen a yellow, spiral notebook, have you?" I asked, getting on the floor to see underneath the bed.

"Uh, yeah. We have actually. It's out on the kitchen table-" Lupin said but stopped to grab us when we went to go out in the kitchen. "You," he said as he pointed to Harriet, "you need to lay back down so Professor Snape can finish checking you for injuries. And you," this time he pointed to me, "you need to relax. You both have been through a lot in a short amount of time."

We sighed and sat down on the bed we woke up on. Snape went back to checking Harriet while I just watched. "I am going to go call a house-elf to make us food. When was the last time you had a proper meal?" Snape asked once he was done.

"Uh, well," Harriet started as she walked over to my bed and sat down on it. "I guess that it would've been yesterday night at the Weasleys. We didn't eat much that night or this morning, or this afternoon to think of it."

"When was the last time you had a proper meal, before the Weasleys then?" Snape asked, obviously getting annoyed.

I shared a look with Harriet. "Well, it would have to be the… End of term feast." We both answered shyly.

If we thought Snape was annoyed before, we knew he was for sure now. "That was slightly more than two months ago. You both are much too small and too skinny for your age. You have healing bruises and other bruises that couldn't have been made today. You both have bones that were broken and weren't healed correctly. Why didn't you tell anybody of the abuse?" Snape snapped. I looked over at Harriet. She was staring down at her hands, blinking a little faster than normal. "Well?"

"We told the Weasleys about it yesterday and they had us tell Dumbledore. We would have told someone earlier but we weren't allowed to use Hedwig." Harriet explained.

"Not all of those bones could have been broken and healed in two months. This abuse has been going on for much longer. Why didn't you tell anybody before now?" Snape angrily said. Harriet brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. I could feel moisture collecting in my eyes. "Did you guys like being starved? Did you enjoy being hit? What were you idiotic children thinking?" Snape was yelling now but once he stopped, Harriet's sobs into her hands could be heard. The moisture that was in my eyes leaked out because of a mixture of Snake yelling and because of the heart wrenching sound of Harriet's sobs.

Harriet's cries were the sound of someone who was broken. It makes you want to help. I grabbed Harriet and pulled her into me, rubbing small circles in her back to calms her down. Snape must have been shocked at our reaction to being yelled at because he didn't continue. Lupin came over and sat on the other side of Harriet and patted her back. I grabbed Harriet and turned her into me so she could cry into my shoulder. I rested my chin on her head and cried silently. Lupin came over and rubbed small circles on Harriet's back. When I saw that she wasn't going to stop any time soon, I grabbed my wand and made a hairbrush out of thin air and turned Harriet away from me. I started to brush her hair and she instantly started to calm down. It took a little longer than a calming spell or potion but we know how well potions work and Harriet doesn't like to suddenly feel calm. She feels like someone is taking her emotions and she feels like she forgot something.

When Harriet's cries were just sniffles I stopped. If I went on much longer she would fall asleep. A thanks was murmured my way and she sat up and faced Snape. "You said something about eating? I don't know about Harry but I'm starving. Potato soup would be nice." With that she left the room.

 **I know. Nothing too exciting happened and I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Future Isn't Much Better

**I have to present a big project tomorrow! Fingers crossed it goes good!**

Chapter 6: The Future Isn't Much Better

I looked over at Snape and Lupin and then followed Harriet. Even I sometimes can forget how upfront Harriet can be about things. She was right though, I _was_ starving and potato soup _did_ sound nice.

I looked around once I got out of the room with the professors. There was a sitting room on one side of the room and a kitchen on the other. On the right there was a hallway leading to darkness. On the left was a door that I assumed led to outside. Harriet was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through her notebook. I could tell that she was a lot calmer now that she had it. I sat down beside her as Snape and Lupin came out.

"Dobby!" Snape yelled. There was a loud crack as Dobby Apparated. "Dobby, I would like you to make us some potato soup for me and my guest," Snape said to Dobby while gesturing to us. Dobby turned around and gave a squeak of surprise.

"Sir and Ma'am Potter! How nice it is to see you! And to cook you potato soup!" Dobby said cheerfully. Harriet smiled and got down on the floor so she was level to Dobby. She gave him a hug and started to talk to him. I just sat in my seat and smiled down at them. Dobby was saying how nice and polite Harriet was when Snape cleared his throat. Dobby jumped and faced Snape.

"I believed I asked for you to make some potato soup for me and my guest?" Snape said and only continued when Dobby nodded, "I would like you to bring the supplies here and enough for a couple days until we can go shopping." Dobby nodded once again, turned around and waved by to Harriet and I and Apperated back to I assume Hogwarts. I minute later he Apparated into the kitchen with cooking supplies and went straight to work.

….

After an amazing supper, Harriet went to go take a shower and I sat in the living room with the two professors. We just sat in silence for a little bit until Snape talked. "How come you didn't just use a calming spell when your sister started to get upset? I saw that she made one in her journal. Wouldn't that have been much easier?"

I sighed, it would be much easier. It also would be much easier if she could take potions. No point in whining over it. "She doesn't like how it just takes all of her emotions. It makes her feel like she is forgetting something important. It works different than a calming potion. Calming potions ease the worry out of you while calming spells are much quicker and harsher. Most of the spells are, come to think of it."

"Why haven't you told anyone of her powers or some of the healing spells. They could really help at hospitals and such?" Lupin asked. I started to answer when a door slammed closed behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a very upset sister.

"Just because I'm not in the room doesn't give you permission to talk about me like I'm some thing or some child." Harriet said, tears gathering in her eyes. She stalked off to the room we woke up in and slammed that door shut too. We could soon hear sobs coming from inside the room. Snape and Lupin looked to me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to make sure she is okay?" Snape asked. Weird. He seemed like he almost cared for us. He was probably worried what she would do to the room.

"I've learned that it's best to stay away when she is like this. When she quiets down I'll go check on her." Lupin didn't seem to agree and neither did Snape. "If you think that you know my sister better than me, then go ahead and go in there. She probably put locking spells on the door though." 'This is going to be fun to watch' I thought as both Lupin and Snape got up to go comfort Harriet. 'Bad idea,' I thought, 'she is going to feel like they are teaming up on her. I should warn them. Wait, I did warn them and they ignored me.'

I watched as Snape undid the locking spells on the door and as they both went in. I heard the bed squeak as one of the adults sat down on it, probably trying to get Harriet to look at them. I moved over to the doorway to hear better and so I could see what was about to happen. I was right, Lupin was on the bed trying to get Harriet to look at him. He touched her shoulder and she stopped crying. Lupin gave a nervous glance up to Snape as Harriet sat up and glared daggers at the both of them.

"I put locking spells on the door for a reason." she said icely.

"We know but we just want to talk abou-" Lupin started.

"About how you were talking about me like I was an interesting specimen you found outside?" Harriet asked. If the professors were smart they would know that that was a trick question.

"Yes, and we apolo-" Lupin answered, unaware of what was about to happen.

Harriet jumped up so she could completely face the professors, so they could know how angry she was. I'm sure that they were very shocked at her anger. "If you hadn't been talking about me then you wouldn't have to apologize, now would you? Shush! It was a rhetorical question!" Harriet yelled when she saw that Lupin was going to answer. "We didn't tell anybody about me so I wasn't sent away to be tested on or made to make new spells. People would be coming to me from everywhere, asking me to make a spell for this or that or ask me why I hadn't made a spell sooner because it would have really helped blah blah blah. I would be an even bigger target than Harry if this information was to be heard by the wrong people. I would be tortured to make new spells when I can't control it. I'm terrified if someone were to find my yellow notebook!" She was screaming by now.

"I don't think that I could live with myself if I made a harming spell by mistake and someone close to me gets hurt with it. I have to stay low so nobody suspects that I'm anything so I have no reason to become a target. I can't get too good of grades and I can't have too low of grades. I can't have too many friends but I have to have some. I have to do everything perfectly right so I don't draw attention to myself because if someone does find out about my power, I might as well say goodbye to everybody I know since I would be taken away. Either for protection or to be used."

Harriet was nearly done but then she saw me standing in the doorway. "Oh, come to make fun at the drama queen, have you? Well go ahead." When I didn't say anything and she saw the shock on my face, she continued. "Oh, did I say something that you didn't know? Did you not know about your dear sister having to watch everything I did, every step I took for fear of standing out too much? Well I'm sorry, dear Brother, can you ever forgive me? I didn't want your sympathy so I had to listen in silence as you complained how hard your life was."

Harriet, finally spent, sat back down on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. I got the hairbrush that I used not too long ago and started to brush Harriet's hair. When I finally got Harriet to calm down, the flames in the fireplace turned a bright emerald green. All of us jumped up and pointed our wands to the fireplace. Lupin went to push Harriet behind him and just as she was going to yell at him, a figure walked out of the flames that resembled the color of my eyes.

"Sirius?" four shocked voices asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Sirius chuckled.

"Sirius!" Harriet and I yelled, running to hug him.

"Hey! There's my Prince and Princess! I missed you guys so much!" He said, scoping us into a big bear hug. I always get so annoyed when he calls us our childhood nicknames he had for us before our parents died. Harriet didn't seem to mind it though. He was a great godfather after we finally cleared his name. Before Pettigrew could escape in third year, we gave him a truth potion and recorded him confessing that it was him who killed all of those muggles and not Sirius. We turned it in, along with testimonies from Ron, Hermione, Harriet, and I and they let Sirius be free.

"What was with all of the yelling and screaming? I was working my way through the protection wards when I heard someone who seemed rather annoyed. That wouldn't have happened to be you, Princess?" Sirius said while giving Harriet a look. She blushed and started stuttering, trying to come up with an answer. "Nother mind that now. I am very tired from traveling (Sirius lived in America because the paparazzi wasn't as bad.) and I'm sure you both are. Where is everybody sleeping, Severus?" I looked up at Snape. I hadn't thought of that.

"I was planning on making two sets of bunk beds in the living room so I can have my room back." Snape said. Harriet blushed slightly since she hates being a burden to people. Snape left to make the bunk beds and Lupin left to help. That left just Sirius, Harriet, and me.

"I wasn't kidding, you know. I could hear you yelling. What's the matter. Did Snape do something to you because I swear if he did-" Sirius said with a murderous look in his eyes.

"No. I mean, yeah, kinda… He didn't really do anything to me!" Harriet quickly said when she saw that Sirius was going to get up and go "talk" to Snape. Which would probably include lots of yelling and end in a fight. "He, Lupin, and Harry were talking about me while I wasn't in the room. I came back into the room without them noticing and they were talking about me like I was some kind of new bug or something."

"No matter how much you may bug us, which is quite a lot I've gotta say." Sirius and I chuckled. We both yelped in shock and slight pain when Harriet shot little hexes at us. "Hey! I was just kidding. You do bug us -you do sometimes- but I think that Lupin and Snape just wanted to know more about your power. They are both professors, remind you. I think that you put them straight though." Sirius gave Harriet a reassuring smile and she reached over to give him a hug. After a little bit I decided to make it a group hug.

…..

After we all got settled down in our beds (Harriet and I sharing a bunk bed, with Harriet on the top bunk, and Lupin and Sirius sharing the other one, with Lupin on the top bunk) Sirius turned towards me. "Tomorrow morning we have to talk. You and Harriet probably won't like it but it has to be done. I thought that I would just warn you. Take this Dreamless Sleep potion and please give your sister a Sleeping spell." Slightly worried, I took the Dreamless Sleep potion from Sirius, drank it, and sent a sleeping spell at Harriet before drifting off into a blissful sleep. Only interrupted in the morning by the sun streaming into my face.

 **Sorry for really long chapters where nothing happens. More excitement is to come! I decided to let Sirius be a good godfather because I always felt like he would have been great. Have a lovely day!**


	7. Chapter 7: When Tomorrow Comes

**My project yesterday went really well! I even get to move on in the competition! I don't feel the best so the next time I post will either be a lot later or the chapter will be very short. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than previous ones.**

Chapter 7: When Tomorrow Comes

I sat up and yawned while I stretched. I looked around. The sun was streaming in from the window in the kitchen. Around the kitchen table was Harriet, Snape, and Lupin. I smiled to myself. Of course Sirius and I would be the last ones up. Harriet always was an early riser and apparently so was Snape and Lupin.

I joined them at the table and Harriet pushed me a plate full of eggs, bacon, and toast. She also pushed me a glass of pumpkin juice. "You want some?" I asked jokingly.

I laughed as Harriet made a face of disgust. She hated pumpkin juice and tea. She could almost be American. Disliking tea and being abrupt about things. She loved butterbeer, though.

I yelped as Harriet sent a small stinging spell at me. She made a face at me as I went back to eating. As my fork full of eggs was on my way to my mouth, Harriet playfully elbowed me, making me drop what was on my fork. She giggled and tried to hide behind a mug of warm butterbeer. I elbowed her and she spilled it down the front of her shirt.

I was laughing so hard because of her face that I closed my eyes. That's when I got a faceful of whipped cream. Assuming that it came from Harriet, I sent my pumpkin juice over her head and dumped it on her using my wand.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that put whipped cream in your face!" Harriet yelled while laughing as I was getting whipped cream off my face. I looked around the table 's when I saw Lupin trying, and failing miserably, to hide his smile.

Harriet and I shared a look. We both stuck out our tongues at Lupin and went back to eating. We watched at Lupin eyed us warily and we waited until he resumed eating to take action. I sent the jam flying at him using my wand and a couple seconds later Harriet sent the syrup flying at him. The jam hit him and he quickly grabbed his wand and put up a shield spell. The syrup bounced off his shield and hit Snape's newspaper and went right in Snape's face. Harriet was horrified.

" I-I'm _so_ sorry Severus. I mean Snape. I mean Professor, Sir." Harriet stuttered as she tried to do a cleaning spell. She got almost everything clean until she hit the milk jug with her hand. It broke on the floor with a shatter and Sirius shot out of bed.

"Would it kill you guys to be quiet for a minute. I was peacefully sleeping until you started laughing and yelling." Sirius complained as he started to get up. "Might as well get up now. What were you laughing and yelling about anyway? Oh, now that I'm up you want to be quiet. I see"

"Ms. Potter, would you care to explain since, as I remember it, you were the one that caused this mess?" Snape said coldly as Harriet blushed and cleaned up the mess the milk jug made.

"I, well- ah," Harriet stammered under Snape and Sirius's harsh looks. Sirius always got so mad when Harriet did something wrong. It was so unfair.

I was about to say that we were just messing around when Lupin said it for me. "They were just messing around. I was too. Snape probably wouldn't have gotten messy if I hadn't cast that shielding spell. Didn't you see how happy they were before that? Don't you think they deserve that?"

After that it was a rather awkward breakfast. As soon as Harriet could, she excused herself from the table. I heard the bathroom door open, close, and lock. Harriet always goes into the bathroom when she has to think or be alone. It's the only room where she can be alone, even at the Dursleys. I knew that, given the option, she would have gone outside. I guess nobody said that we couldn't go outside but we assumed that it was out of bounds.

I know that Harriet would at least try to go outside. She would know that she wouldn't be able to go very far unless she was hidden but she would still want to be outside.

"There's not a window in the bathroom, is there?" I asked slightly worried. Knowing Harriet, she thinks that a window is just as good as any door.

"Yeah, why? Planning to throw some jam out of it?" Snape answered irritated.

"Crap." I whispered as I jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. I knocked. "Harriet? Are you in there?" No answer. "Harriet? Harriet, you need to answer me!"

I tried to open the door as Sirius and Lupin came up to me. "What's the matter. Can't you wait to go to the bathroom? Isn't your sister is in there?" Sirius asked confused.

"Knowing my sister, she won't be for long if there is a window." I answered.

Understanding my meaning, Lupin and Sirius both started to knock on the door, asking Harriet to at least answer if not open the door.

Snape came into the hallway towards the bathroom. "What do you need into the bathroom so bad for? I believe that it's already occupied."

"Won't be for long," I snapped. Snape, understanding what I meant, sent an unlock spell at the door. I threw open the door and burst out laughing.

Facing us was Harriet's backside. Her front side was stuck outside the window. Sirius started laughing and Lupin's chuckles could be heard. "Would you stop laughing at me and help me?" Harriet grumpily asked. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped when she saw that nobody was going to help her.

"Ok, ok. Harry let's help your sister." Sirius said while whipping tears out of his eyes. "I'll open the window and you help pull Harriet back in. Ah Harriet, what will we do with you?" Sirius chuckled as he opened the window.

I grabbed Harriet's waist and helped her back into the bathroom. Her face was so red. From embarrassment of being found like that or from being mad that she wasn't outside. Probably a mixture of both. Seeing Harriet's face, Sirius, Lupin, and I started laughing. Adventually Harriet started laughing too. That's when Snape cleared his throat.

"Sirius, I think that it's time to tell them what you were supposed to tell them this morning." With that, he left the room and we could hear his bedroom door creak open and closed. Harriet and I shared a look. What did they have to talk to us about?

Sirius sighed, "Let's talk in the living room." That did sound good and the look on Sirius's face didn't help. I grabbed Harriet's hand, squeezed it, let go, and marched out into the living room

Sirius was sitting on the arm chair that Snake usually sat in and motioned Harriet and I to sit on the sofa.

"Well Harry, I told you yesterday that you probably wouldn't like this but it has to be done. I know that you both don't like it when people prance around what they want to say so I'm just going to 'rip off the band aid' as Harriet says. We -that is me, Lupin, Dumbledore, and even Snape- think that the best way to keep you two safe would be to split you." He paused to let what he said sink in.

"We thought this because the two of you together are a very big target. If you are always together, it would be easy to get both of you. If you are separate, it would be a lot harder. Harriet, you would be coming with me. Harry, you would be staying here." Sirius calmly explained as he gave us sad looks.

"S-s-seperated?" Harriet stuttered. I grabbed her hand to try and help calm her down.

"Yes but you guys could still see each other once each month. I know that it's not as good as being together but you at least you get to see each other." Sirius said. I turned to Harriet. Tears were threatening to spill out if her eyes.

"Harriet, we have to do this. It's for our safety. Hey, we still get to see each other once a month! That's good! You can show me all of the new spells you have and I can put in request for new spells!" At this, Harriet giggled.

"When are we leaving, Sirius?" Harriet asked.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast."

…..

After we talked to Sirius about being split, the adults went into Snape's room and put up silencing spells so we couldn't listen. I made a sandwich and Harriet left the room. When I finished making my sandwich I looked around for Harriet.

Not surprisingly, I found Harriet sitting outside under the bathroom window. "Found a way out, huh?" I asked Harriet as I crawled out.

Harriet looked up and laughed, "Yeah. Well, I figured that it would probably be a while till I get to go outside again."

"Harriet, you can't just go outside when you please. We shouldn't be out here. We can get hurt or worse, taken." I scolded.

"Sometimes I think that I'm more like Dad than you are. Sure you got his looks but I do as I please. You think about stuff too much." I gave her a sharp glance and sighed.

"Hey! Guess what!" Harriet said, suddenly much happier, "I found a way for us to talk regularly! Watch." She got her wand, made a very simple motion (one that even Neville couldn't possibly mess up) and whispered a spell ("herperious") and my wand vibrated and the tip slightly glowed. She motioned for me to hold it like a phone, the tip towards my ear.

"Prince" I heard whispered in my ear. I made a face at her since she knew I hated that nickname.

"This is so cool, Harriet. How do you hang up?" I asked in awe.

"Touch the tip of your wand and run your finger down the wand to erase the call. I think that we should do that after each call so nobody finds out." She explained. She took her wand away from her ear and did it and motioned for me to do the same.

"But how is nobody supposed to find out? If I start talking into my wand, Snape is going to get suspicious." I said.

"That's why once someone answers, a silence spell is cast around you. If you want the silence spell broken, so the call can be made like a speaker phone call, you touch the bottom of the wand." As soon as she was done explaining, we heard shouting from inside the house. I quickly casted an invisibility spell at Harriet and I. We made our way back into the house through the window.


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Be On My Own

**Sorry for all of the mistakes last chapter. I wasn't feeling good and my hand was freezing and I couldn't type very well. Sorry for missing Tuesday's upload. I have been so busy and I haven't been very interested in writing lately. Just for future reference, I would rather upload something late but it be good and long than a short, terrible upload on time.**

Chapter 8: I'll Be On My Own

The bathroom door was open a jar when I pushed it open more to slip out. No matter how much I wanted to lock Harriet in the bathroom to protect her, I knew that she would just break out and follow me.

We slowly made our way through the hallway when we heard shouting and a loud crash followed by swearing. Wands raised, still invisible, we made our way into the living room and kitchen. Two chairs from the kitchen table was flipped and there was shattered glass on the floor from a cup.

We turned towards Snape's room after we heard more crashes and more swearing. We moved slowly towards the door as not to make a sound. I moved to the side of the door and Harriet moved in front of it. She would open the door and I would watch her back.

I nodded at her to open the door but before she could, the door flew open and Snape stormed out. Harriet immediately started to backpedal, trying to stay out of his way when she tripped. Wasn't the most graceful, was she?

I watched as she fell on the floor and as Snape reached her and tripped over her. Harriet tried to get out of the way when Snape started swinging wildly and finally caught her. "Who are you?" Snape demanded, "Why can't I see you?"

Harriet started yelling as I reversed the invisible spell. "What makes you think that you have the right to grab me and start yelling at me after you trip over me you no good, dirty-" she stopped yelling once she saw that she was no longer invisible and that Snape was very mad.

"What gives me the right, Ms. Potter," Snape said through clenched teeth, "is that we thought you two had been taken. Lupin is in my room trying to talk sense into Sirius before he does something rash." As soon as Snape said that, Sirius came running out of the room, panting like he had done a great exercise.

"Why are you still here? You said that you were going-" he cut off as soon as he saw Harriet and I. Harriet gave an embarrassed smile and wave. "Oh, you're here and okay" he basically cried as he scooped us both into a great big bear hug.

His mood changed in an instant. "Where have you two been. You scared us half to death. We thought that someone had taken you or, or… I don't know but I do know that if you ever do that again, I won't be as nice this time," he all but spat at us as he pushed us away from him.

Harriet instantly looked down, ashamed. "Where were you guys? We looked all around the house and looked out the windows but couldn't find you." Lupin said.

Harriet's hand reached up to her head and she grabbed a handful of hair. I knew that she would blame everything on herself. If she did that then the months she would be at Sirius's would be terrible. I had to take at least some of the blame.

"Well, I wanted to go outside to think so I crawled out the bathroom window and sat down right under it. That's when-" Harriet started.

"That's when I came and found her. I should have made her come in but I crawled out and sat down. She said that we should go back in but I asked her to stay outside." I said, hoping that Harriet would ignore the lie. Unfortunately she didn't.

"No. No I distracted Harry so he wouldn't-"

"No. Stop. If we don't stop you now then you two will just keep trying to get all of the blame. Maybe we should just pack your things, Harriet, and leave now." Sirius suggested.

Harriet quickly grabbed my sleeve and started shaking her head no. She looked at me when I didn't respond. I knew that she going to hate me but I nodded my head yes. Harriet gasped and her free hand went up to cover her mouth while her other hand tightened its grip on my sleeve.

"H-Harry? You want me to leave now?" Harriet asked quietly.

"No. I don't want you to but I think that you should. Trouble always seems to find us when we are near each other. Hopefully you leaving will keep us both safer. We can still talk and see each other each month." I answered sadly.

Harriet nodded and moved to the bunk bed she shared with me and got her trunk from underneath. Before the Weasleys went into hiding they sent all of our stuff except our school supplies. I sighed and started to move towards Harriet when Sirius grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to Snape and Lupin. Lupin left to go help Harriet pack and Snape went into the kitchen.

"I know that you would probably rather stay with me or Lupin but you know that that can't happen. I'm just surprised how well your taking staying with Snape until school starts." Sirius said. I hadn't really thought about it. I've been kinda busy dealing with Harriet. Now that I'm thinking of it, I'm going to be stuck in this tiny house with only Snape as company. Oh, this is going to be a _fun_ summer. Not.

"You know Harriet better than all of us so I might floo here every once in awhile if I have any questions. I know to brush her hair when she starts to get upset but I'm sure there will be other things. Why don't you go help your sister pack and I'll go talk to Snape."

I nodded and walked over to Lupin and Harriet. "Mrs. Weasley said that she already bought your school stuff and it will be sent over soon. And Harriet, she's sorry that you couldn't get your cat." Lupin said.

"It's okay. We were kinda busy at the time," Harriet said jokingly.

"Hey Harriet, did you remember to write in your yellow notebook?" I asked her.

"Oh, no. Thanks for reminding me." She answered. She got her yellow notebook from the bed and put in the spell that makes your wand into a phone.

While she was writing, Sirius came in the living room followed by Snape. "Harriet, almost ready to go?"

"Yep. Just let me finish this and say goodbye." Harriet said and closed her trunk. "Bye, Lupin. Bye, Harry." Each goodbye was said with a hug and a goodbye was said back. "Uh, bye Snape. _Professor_ Snape, Sir." She quickly corrected once she saw the glares from all of the adults. "Geez. You would think I accused him of being a Death Eater." Harriet mumbled to me as she hugged me again. "Be good." She warned as she let go.

"Hey, same to you." I answered with a smile.

She turned to Sirius. "Ready to go." She said simply. Sirius nodded and grabbed her hand.

"We're Apperating so hold on." Sirius said. Harriet got a better hold of Sirius and her trunk and gave me one last look. As I waved her goodbye, a loud crack sounded and they were gone.

"I'll get Dobby to make us supper. There's a Wizard Chess chessboard on that bookshelf," Snape said while pointing to a shelf next to him, "if you feel like playing."

With that, Snape left to go into the kitchen and Lupin and I settled on the couch to play Wizard Chess after I grabbed the chessboard.

Lupin and I had so much fun that we only stopped when Snape told us supper was ready. A delicious roast was waiting for us. After the roast, Snape retired to his room and Lupin and I retired to our beds. I didn't even notice that my wand was vibrating and that the tip was glowing slightly.


	9. Chapter 9: Worry Rats

**Sorry for such a long wait for the next chapter. School has been pushing so much work on everybody, it's crazy. ANd don't forget about sports and practices. Practice everyday, sometimes twice a day, except for on Saturdays. It's absolutely crazy. Oh, yeah, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me because I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling. (Sorry if you thought I was. I'm just some random Hufflepuff writing about Harry Potter)**

Chapter 9: Worry Rats

I woke up last unsurprisingly. I groggily moved my way over to the kitchen table and set my wand atop it. I pulled some pumpkin juice and a plate of eggs and bacon when a small sound made me stop. The sound stopped almost as quickly as it started so I continued to eat. Then I heard the sound again.

"Where is that sound coming from?" I asked.

"I believe that it's coming from your wand, Potter" Snape answered harshly. I quickly looked down. My wand was vibrating and the tip was glowing slightly. Harriet was trying to call.

"Excuse me," I mumbled as I ran to the bathroom. I cast locking spell and was about to cast a silencing spell when I remembered that your wand would automatically do it when you answered. I held the wand to my ear. "Hello?" I asked unsure into my wand.

"Harry? Oh, Harry! I was so worried. I tried to call last night and you didn't answer. I kept thinking that the worst would happen. Eventually Sirius had to brush my hair to calm me down. Gosh, Harry I was so nervous." Harriet rambled on. Harriet was rambling, that must mean that something is wrong.

"Harriet, what's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothings wrong I was just so worried and-"

"Harriet, your rambling. You only ramble when something's wrong." I interrupted.

"It's just, well…. Sirius has been kinda acting strange. Not entirely like himself. I don't know if I'm just upset and imagining it or if it's actually happening or- I'm rambling again. Sorry." Harriet said.

"What do you mean that Sirius isn't acting like himself? Is he doing anything to you? I know he's our godfather but if he's doing anything-" I angrily said before Harriet interrupted.

"No, it's nothing like that. He just seems a little weird. I'm probably just paranoid."

"Okay," I said unsure, "but if he continues to act this way I think that we should tell Snape and Lupin." I waited till Harriet agreed to say bye and hang up the "phone".

I headed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and sat on the table. I had just resumed eating when Snape said, with a sneer, "Took you long enough. I was about to go ask if you fell in."

I caught Lupin's attention when I didn't respond. He looked up and saw me just pushing my food around on my plate, deep in thought. "Is something wrong, Harry?" He asked, worried.

"What, oh. Er….. No. Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." I said, taking a bite of my food as if to prove that I was fine. Lupin left me alone after that and breakfast stayed quiet.

….

*A few days later*

"Harry, you have someone that wishes to speak to you." Shape said as he left his room. Confused I went unto his room and quickly understood what he meant when I looked at the fireplace. Within the emerald green flames that resembled my eyes so much, was the face of Sirius.

"Oh, hi Sirius. I didn't expect to see you. Is something wrong?" I asked slightly worried.

"Well, yes. But nothing too bad." Sirius quickly said when he saw my very worried face. "It's just that Harriet doesn't seem to be eating a lot. She's losing weight that she can't really afford to lose. She seems to eat even less when I ask her about it or when I try to press her to eat. Do you know what I should do?"

"Oh. Harriet doesn't like to eat usually when she's feeling under the weather, sad, nervous, or worried. I bet that it's a little bit of all of it. She's probably not feeling the best since she hasn't gotten to go outside for a while. Make sure you give her hugs every once and awhile. It helps her stay grounded.

"She's probably sad that we are separated. If she and I could talk after we are done talking I think that it would help greatly. She's probably worried and nervous over school and little things like that. Give her mundane tasks like laundry or dishes or something else that requires repetition. It helps her think. As for what you should do to get her to eat more, well. You just have to keep offering it but don't push it on her. She's probably eating more than you think. Sneaking snacks during the night and such." I finished.

"Wow, Harry. You really seem to know your sister." Sirius said in awe. That's a weird comment to hear from Sirius.

"Of course I know her. I've spent my whole life with her and the first 11 years were spent in a closet under the stairs." I mumbled. I would have figured Sirius to know why my sister wasn't really eating. We've spent enough time at his house before.

"Sorry, what was that, Harry?" Sirius asked with a slightly cold voice.

"Oh. I was just saying that I should bloody know my sister after being stuck with her for 15 years." I tried to joke but I was secretly taken aback by the coldness in Sirius's voice. He never talked to me or Harriet like that before.

"Yes. I guess that you would seem to know everything about someone then. Well, that's all I wanted. Bye, Harry." Sirius said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Sirius! I want to talk to Harriet!" I shouted at him.

"What? Oh, yeah. Harriet! Harry wants to talk to you!" Sirius called over his shoulder to, I assume, Harriet. Sirius was quickly pulled away from the flames and Harriet took his spot.

"Harry! I've missed you so much! I can't wait until we get to see each other in person!" Harriet said all in a rush.

"Harriet! We've been separated for less than a week! Calm down!" I said chuckling. Soon Harriet joined in.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm just worrying too much." Harriet said when we both calmed down. Laughing with my twin felt good.

"Is that why your not eating very much?" I asked concerned.

"Part of it. Yeah" Harriet mumbled. Then she leaned forward and whispered very quietly. "I'm worried about Sirius. He's acting even stranger. He hasn't called me Princess once- you know how much he likes that nickname, he wouldn't stop calling me it last year at Christmas- he forgets things like how I like to cook the muggle way or that I like to read. He's keeping a close eye on me, not letting me be by my own for very long. He-"

"Harriet, are you almost done? We should probably let Harry and Snape be." Sirius called out, interrupting Harriet.

"Yes, Sirius. Bye, Harry. Miss you and love you. Talk soon." She said with a wink at me. Before I could say goodbye or anything, the flames died down. Leaving me to look at the blackened bricks that made up the chimney.

 **Sorry once again for the extremely long waits. School will probably always come first. I'm just curious, what's your Hogwarts house? (I'm a Hufflepuff. Any fellow Hufflepuffs reading?)**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Problems

**Does talk about abuse. Just waring ya. I've read through my story so far and I'm so sorry. All of those mistakes and things that make future things difficult in the story. You must be strong to deal with me for 10 chapters and hopefully plenty more to come.**

Chapter 10: Family Problems

I was shocked. Sirius was acting so strange and Harriet left so abruptly. Harriet said that we would talk soon and then winked. Was she saying that she would "call" me? I hope so because I want some answers.

I numbly walked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I exhaled loudly and ran a hand through my hair, making my hair stuck up even more than normal.

"Harry? Is everything okay?" Lupin asked worried.

"Yeah. It's just that I miss Harriet and she doesn't seem to want to eat at Sirius's. Maybe you could go visit her soon? If she is stuck with only Sirius for company she'll start to get really annoyed with him and might do something rash. Especially if he is keeping as close of an eye on her as she says." I said to Lupin.

"She doesn't like being watched any more than you, huh?" Lupin said with a small smile. "Yeah, I was thinking of visiting Harriet before... Well, to keep moods light, before my "time of the month" I guess you could say."

With a slightly mortified look I said to Lupin, "I wouldn't say that around Harriet if I were you. I don't think that she'd like it. She's already suffering with being stuck with Sirius and Kreacher and she'll have a short temper. That might push her over the edge."

Lupin, while chuckling, said, "Why? I'm not saying that it's her time of the month."

"Well, er." This was awkward. Now I know how Harriet feels when she has to talk about it to adults. "She, and me, find it awkward to talk about and if, on chance, it _is_ her time of the month, she wouldn't want to talk about it. Can we change the subject? I rather not talk about my sister and her time of the month. Please?"

While Lupin was chuckling, I remembered something. "Hey, Lupin. Professor Lupin, I mean." I quickly said when Snape gave me a pointed look.

"Harry, you know that you don't have to call me professor. You can call me Lupin or Moony or even Uncle Lupin if you wanted. Anyway, what did you want?" Lupin said. I smiled. I liked the idea of calling him Moony or Uncle Lupin. It made it sound like I had a family besides Harriet or Sirius.

"Harriet said that she thinks that Sirius has been acting weird. She doesn't know if she's just being paranoid or if it's actually happening. She-" I started before being interrupted by Snape.

"Did she say this today? Did she say how long this has been happening? Why didn't she try to contact us earlier?" Snape said, getting louder and angrier with each question.

"He's probably just acting that way because he hasn't seen us for a while and wants to make sure she's okay. It's nothing real-" I said before I was once again interrupted by Snape.

"Did she say that he seemed to forget things about her that he should know? Even the littlest things?" Snape demanded.

"Uh, yeah. She said that he forgot that she likes to cook the muggle way and he doesn't call her princess nearly as much as he used to. I've also noticed that he has been acting weird like when we talked through the floo. He forgot that Harriet doesn't like to eat when feeling ill, nervous, sad, or worried. He also had a cold tone when he was talking to me. He-" I started before being interrupted _again_. At least this time it wasn't Snape.

I looked down at my wand that was in my hand after I grabbed it from my pocket. It was vibrating slightly and the tip was glowing. Weird. I would have thought that Harriet would have waited till later at night to call.

"Harry? What's your wand doing? It was doing that a couple of days ago and you ran into the bathroom." Lupin asked warily.

"Er," I started. Should I tell them? If I ran to the bathroom, I would have to explain myself afterwards. If I answered it, then I would still have to explain. Even if I ignored it I would have to either explain or lie.

"Well. Harriet made a spell after she learned that we would be separated that allows us to talk using or wands. She's trying to call me now. Can I answer?" They nodded and I pressed the wand to my ear and before I answered, I touched the bottom of my wand to make it "speaker phone" so the adults could hear.

"Harriet? Harriet, are you there?" I asked into my wand.

"Harry? Harry, are you there?" Harriet asked, worried. Was Harriet sniffling? Had she been crying? I looked up at the two adults; Lupin looked worried and Snape looked curious.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong? Are you crying?" I nervously asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm crying. Something's really wrong with Sirius. It's almost like it's not him. Like it's someone pretending to be him. I-I'm scared, Harry." Harriet said through sniffles.

"What did he do to make you think this, Harriet? Why are you crying?" I was freaking out. What happened to make Harriet act this way?

"H-he hit m-me." She said before starting to cry again. I must have heard wrong. Sirius wouldn't hit Harriet or me. I know that Sirius liked me a little more than Harriet but that doesn't mean he would ever hit one of us. He loved us. Right?

"When? Why?" I didn't understand. Why would he hit Harriet?

"It was super time but I wasn't hungry. I made a big lunch for us and we ate it late so I only had a small dinner. Sirius didn't like that and he started to yell at me, trying to get me to eat more food. I told him that I wasn't hungry and he called me a liar.

"I got up and I walked away from the table and was making my way up to my room when my legs and arms got stuck together and I fell. He had sent a full-body binding spell at me. I couldn't stop my fall so my head ended up hitting the railing to the steps and I got a black eye from it.

"He turned me to face him and he pinned me to the ground and let up the binding spell. I called him some names and he slapped me. He said that I needed to be nicer to him because he had to put up with me for so long. Then he said that I should pack because we would be leaving to see a "friend" of his and that he would finally be free from me. Harry, I'm scared." She said as she finished.

I looked over to the adults to see how they were taking it. Lupin was shocked and as white as a ghost. Snape looked murderous.

"Harry? Say something, Harry. Let me know that you're still there." Harriet's voice called out from my wand.

"Uh, ok Harriet. Lupin and Snape's going to tell us what we are going to do. Right, Lu-" I stopped once my wand started shouting.

"Harriet? What are you doing? We need to leave, now! I thought I took your wand? Well, I'm taking it now." A voice that sounded a lot like Sirius's said. It couldn't be Sirius though. He encouraged us to use our wands. He would never take them away and he would never sound that harsh to us.

"No! It's my wand so I'm going to keep it, you-" Harriet couldn't finish because there was a loud sound that sounded a lot like skin slapping skin.

"What did I say about talking back to me you little-" And that's all we heard before the light on the tip of my wand turned off, signaling that the call ended.

I slowly put down my hand with my wand and let it hang limp by my side. Harriet just got hit again and I'm not there to protect her. She didn't want to separate. It's all my fault. "We have to go get her! Something's obviously wrong with Sirius. He would never normally act like that." I said as I started to pace. We needed to go get her!

"Harry, I think that Sirius is either under the imperious curse or is someone pretending to be him and is using polyjuice potion. By the time we get there, they will already be gone." Lupin slowly said to me, trying to calm me down.

"We can still try! She's my sister! I can't let anything happen to her! I-I couldn't live with myself if anything really bad happened to her." I ranted. I wasn't going to stop until we got her.

"Potter. Sit down. We need to think of a plan." Snape snapped at me. I finally sat after Snape gave me the harshest glare he could. "Sirius is obviously either under the imperious curse or someone is pretending to be him by using polyjuice potion, like Lupin said. I have a feeling I know who he is taking her to and they wouldn't do anything to her, yet. I will be able to find out soon, however."

"Who do you think he is taking her to?" I asked with dread. Please don't say it. Please don't say it.

"I believe that he is taking her to the Dark Lord. If he is, the Dark Lord will be calling all of his Death Eaters-" He stopped to wince. "Like he is now."

 **I was thinking about making Harriet a Hufflepuff. She is based off of me greatly and I happen to be a Hufflepuff. I'm not for sure though because I don't think that she would have reacted so badly at the thought of being separated from Harry.**


	11. Chapter 11: An Eventful Night

**Hey guys! I think that I might have bitten off more than I could chew, trying to post three times a week. School is crazy and I never have time to write. I am going to bring it down a bit and only post of Tuesdays and Fridays. Sorry!**

Chapter 11: An Eventful Night

I stopped pacing, eyes wide with disbelief. "N-now? Al-already?"

"It seems so. I should be going now. Please make sure that Harry doesn't do anything to kill himself, Lupin." With that, Snake walked out of the house, cloaks billowing as much as ever.

I sat heavily down on the couch. Harriet was being taken to Voldemort after being abused by a man we thought was Sirius. And here I was, sitting on the couch mopping over it when I should be helping her. Lupin, who had been watching me closely, pushed me back down in the couch when I tried to get up.

"Harry, the best way to help your sister is by sitting here and staying out of the way. If you marched out there and they got you, do you think that they would just let you pick up Harriet and leave? No, we need to wait for Snape to come back with information. Now sit down and be a good boy and I'll get the chessboard and some tea to help calm you down." Lupin said, surprising me a little. I never really expected him to say no to me like that or talk to me as if I was a child.

…

I sat up from the couch where I had been sleeping. I rubbed my eyes. When had I fallen asleep? How could I have fallen asleep when Harriet is still missing? The last thing I remember us drinking tea that Lupin made and playing wizard chess.

"Oh, you're up already. I thought that you would have slept longer. I guess that you didn't drink as much tea as I thought you did. I need to watch you next time because I hate to waste Dreamless Sleep potion." Lupin said while sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Where's Snape? What happened to my sister? Is she okay?" I hurriedly asked. We needed to get her before something bad happened. It's all my fault that she got taken in the first place.

"Snape's right here, Potter." Snape said, referring to himself in the third person, "and your sister is as fine as she can be, considering that she is the Dark Lord's prisoner." I flinched at his words. Harriet was all alone. We had no idea what Voldemort might to to her until he calls his Death Eaters to him again.

"What makes you so sure that she is safe?" I asked unsure.

"I never said that she is safe. She will probably come out with a few more scars than she went in with." Once again I flinched, he was not helping my nerves. "The Dark Lord wouldn't let anybody hurt her too bad because he wishes to use her and to use her, she has to be alive."

"Wh-. H-how does he want t-to use her?" I asked, my voice shaking.

Sighing, Snape said, "In two ways. One, he wants to use her to lure you to him. Two, he wants to use her powers to help him. He is going to make her make spells that can aid him and his Death Eaters in the war."

I heavily sat down on the couch. Well, I say sat. I more flopped down on it. My body was shaking. "She can't control her powers though. She can't make new spells on will." I said. Then a thought came to me. "How did Voldemort find out about Harriet's power? We haven't told anybody except for the people closest to us." Then it hit me. It hit me like a bullet train.

"Sirius," I whispered. We told Sirius, he was one of the first people we told. And if the Sirius that took Harriet wasn't really Sirius, all he had to do was look through her yellow spiral notebook. I looked up. Both the adults were nodding to my guess who told Voldemort.

"Wh- what happened after you left to go to Voldemort?" I asked. When Snape looked like he wasn't going to answer, I said, "Please? She's my sister. I have to know."

Snape sighed once again and started his story. "As you know, the Dark Lord called all of his Death Eaters to come once he had Harriet and Sirius.

"Once everybody was there, the Dark Lord said that he had a pleasant surprise. He had Sirius bring in Harriet. She… She had a few more bruises now than before she left and her lip was bleeding. She limped in, ushered by Sirius, to the wall opposite of everyone so we could all see." Snape paused, as if bracing himself.

"The Dark Lord explained that Sirius was under the Imperious Curse so that Sirius would bring Harriet to him. He said that, with Harriet there, you, Harry, should be coming soon, trying to save her.

"That's when Sirius spoke up. He said that Harriet was useful in other ways. When asked what he meant, Sirius explained your sister's powers and how her body reacted to potions. Eager to see if it was true," he paused again. I didn't like how this was going.

"Eager to see if it was true," he started again, "he told me to give Harriet a healing potion. She started struggling as I came nearer and Sirius slapped her to get her to stop and he held open her mouth so I could pour in the potion. I gave her the weakest healing potion I had on me, hoping that her body wouldn't react quite as bad.

"She reacted enough to convince Voldemort. She didn't react too bad so I hope that means that it didn't hurt as bad as it would've if I had given her a full strength potion. It seemed like it still gave her a fair amount of pain, however.

"I sat back down and the Dark Lord wanted to see if Harriet actually had another power. Sirius handed the Dark Lord Harriet's yellow notebook. The Dark Lord was impressed, to say the least, as were many Death Eaters. He was disappointed, however, that there weren't very many offensive spells.

"First, the Dark Lord wanted to see if the spells she made actually worked. He walked up to her and sent a Crucio Curse at her. She was strong. She fell down instantly but didn't cry out. Eventually the Dark Lord got tired of just watching Harriet lie on the floor so he made the spell more powerful. She held on as long as she could but as soon as she let a whimper out, she started to scream." It was Snape who flinched this time.

"The Dark Lord lifted the curse and he was upset that she hadn't protected herself. When asked why, she said that Sirius had taken her wand and that she wasn't very good a wandless magic. She was lucky that the Dark Lord was happy that he had her because, if I remember correctly, she was fairly decent at wandless magic. If the Dark Lord had cared to look in her mind and saw that she was lying, he wouldn't have been very happy.

"He made Sirius give her back her wand. Harriet had snatched the wand away from him and glared at Sirius so she got herself a slap. Now armed, the Dark Lord tried again. She managed to stop it and flicked it away. She wasn't too happy when she found out that it hit someone. The Dark Lord, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He thought that she did it on purpose. Purposely tried to defend herself and harm others."

"Harriet would never do that. She hated it when others got hurt. Almost more than me." I had stayed quiet until then. Harriet had been through so much and I wasn't there to help.

"Yes, I know. Even when it puts her in danger she thinks of others first. Must be a Potter gene brought out more by being a Gryffindor. Don't interrupt again, I'm almost done." Snape said. I didn't know if I was relieved or not. The story was almost done so that meant that not much more could have happened to Harriet. But it also meant that we don't know what happened to Harriet after the story.

"The Dark Lord wanted to see if she actually could _make_ the spells that she used." Snape continued, "He had someone bring up one of the other prisoners, a blood-traitor I believe. Harriet was to protect the prisoner with a _new_ spell, it couldn't be one she made before. They would check the spell with her notebook to make sure she made a new one. If she didn't make a new one, she would have to kill the prisoner. If the prisoner died, Bellatrix would get to punish your sister anyway she thought fit." At those words I thought that I was going to be sick.

"Snape, maybe you should stop. I don't think Harry wants to hear the rest right now." Lupin suggested, comfortingly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No. I have to know what happened. Continue, please." I said, nodding to Snape. Snape nodded and continued.

"Harriet didn't want to do it but she got into position and after a little bit, nodded to the Dark Lord, showing that she was ready. The Dark Lord sent an Avada Kedavra curse to the prisoner, which Harriet blocked and destroyed before it could bounce off and kill someone else.

"The Dark Lord was pleased. He knew that the spell she used was one she made and, after asking her, he learned that she had just made it up. He was upset the the spell didn't rebound like the Crucio Curse.

"He had everybody but Harriet, Sirius, and Bellatrix leave then. I don't know what happened, but from outside the Manor, we could hear screaming and laughter." Snape looked slightly unnerved by this. He had looked that way through the whole story, really.

"Professor Snape?" I asked unsure, "Why do you look like that?"

"Did you expect me to be jumping up and down with a smile on my face? No. Harriet is one of my students. A very bright one at that. Just because I seem harsh doesn't mean that I wish others to be the Dark Lord's prisoner and, essentially, play toy. I take protecting my students very serious. Even if they are a Potter _and_ a Gryffindor." With that, Snape got up and went into his room.

"Want a sandwich?" Lupin asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd love one,' I tried to joke back and smile but I could tell that the smile didn't reach my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12: Harriet's Side Of Things

**I loved writing in Harriet's point of view so I might do it more in the future.**

Chapter 12: Harriet's Side Of Things

It's been a week since Harriet had been taken. It was driving me crazy. "We need to come up with a plan to get Harriet and Sirius back." I whinned again. The guilt was gnawing at me from the inside. I should be in Harriet's place, getting tortured.

"Yes, Potter, we know. Once I come back from my meeting with the Dark Lord, we can start planning." Snape said irritably. I sighed. I know that I was being annoying.

"Yeah, okay." I said, looking down to the floor. I looked up once I heard the front door open and close and the crack of someone Apperating.

"Harry, I understand that you're worried about your sister but we're trying the best we can. We need more information before we can make a plan." Lupin said as he sat next to me on the couch.

I sighed again and put my head on Lupin's shoulder. "I know but I'm just so worried. It's always been Harriet and I against the world and now she has to do this alone."

…..

*Harriet's Point Of View*

"Harriet!" Sirius's voice sang. I groaned. I was sore and I didn't want to have to deal with him right now. I wanted to get back to practicing my wandless magic and trying to turn into my animagus. Why couldn't this person leave me alone? I refused to believe that this person was really Sirius. He would never do this to me.

"Harriet!" He called out again, "the Dark Lord wishes for you to be present at this meeting. Come now." He said in a cheerful voice once he stopped outside my cell door. When I made no move to leave, Sirius's voice became threatening.

"I'd come now, if I were you. The Dark Lord dislikes those who are late. Especially if they are late to one of his meetings and if they are the guest of honor. Come _now."_

He waited to see if I was going to obey his commands. "Fine," he said, seeing that I wasn't going to willingly get up. He opened the door and sent a quick Crucio Curse at me. When he lifted it, I was laying limp on the floor so he picked me up and carried up to the room with all if the Death Eaters.

"Sirius. Harriet. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come." A cold voice rang through the room as Sirius set me down to stand.

"I'm sorry, my Dark Lord, Sir." Sirius said while bowing his head, "Harriet was proving to be slightly difficult."

"How so?" I shuddered at the question. It sounded innocent enough but I knew that it could only lead to some sort of punishment on my part.

"For some reason, I truly do not know, Harriet didn't seem so keen to come to this meeting. She seemed even more opposed to the idea when I said that she would be the guest of honor and that you, my Dark Lord, wouldn't want to be held waiting." Sirius said. Man, he could suck up to Voldemort better than Bellatrix could.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked. "I believe that Harriet will have to be punished for not obeying her superiors. Bellatrix, would you have any ideas?"

Bellatrix seemed thrilled with the idea to cause me harm. Big shock there. I was taking Voldemort's attention away from her and she did _not_ appreciate that.

"Well, my Dark Lord, I heard of this wonderful form of punishment that Dolores Umbridge does to any of her students that don't follow the rules." She said sweetly. Umbridge? She's either a new teacher to Hogwarts or a teacher at another school because I have never heard that name before.

"Oh? And what it is, Bellatrix?" Voldemort practically purred. He must have and idea of what the punishment is if he's getting that excited about it. Or he might know Umbridge and she probably isn't the most delightful person to be around.

"You have the misbehaving or disobedient -in our case both, really- person or student write lines but, instead of ink, they use their own blood." She said it as if she was explaining an amazing trick her new pet could do.

"I think that that would work perfectly. Bellatrix, please fetch me parchment and a quill that is like Umbridge's. Snape, please make our guest of honor and her escort a chair so they can sit." Bellatrix and Snape quickly moved to fill Voldemort's requests.

Sirius pushed me into the chair once it appeared behind me and took the other one for himself. Bellatrix put the parchment and quill down in front of me on the table with a wicked smile on her face. She was going to enjoy this. I reached forward and grabbed the quill with my right hand. Might as well do it without a fight. Get it over as quick and as painless as possible.

"What would you like me to write, my Dark Lord, Sir." I asked as politely as possible and looked up to Voldemort. I was disgusted calling him _my_ _Dark Lord._ I really just wanted to call him Moldy Shorts to see his reaction. Probably wouldn't be the best for me, though.

"Keep those manners and you won't have to do this again, Harriet. You still have to do it now though. I would like you to write 'I must not disobey' until it is carved into your hand." He sounded like a parent scolding their child. I was slightly disgusted to think that _I_ was the child and _Voldemort_ was the parent.

I nodded once and sent to work. Voldemort and everybody else at the table watched me for the first few lines but quickly lost interest. It would probably be a while before I showed how bad it hurt. It hurt but I could ignore it easily by butting the inside of my cheek. I was strong and I wasn't going to show weakness.

…

*Still In Harriet's Point Of View*

I was about to crack. My hand was a bloody mess. I could barely write, my hand hurt and shook so bad. Blood stained my paper so I could barely read what I put in some places.

Finally, I whimpered. It hurt. I couldn't go on anymore. I slowly set down the quill I had and looked at my hand. You could barely read what was there because of all of the blood that leaked out of the cuts. I decided that I didn't like this Umbridge woman if she did this to students.

Once people either heard my whimper or realized that I stopped writing, they looked up at me expectantly. "I have finished, my Dark Lord, and I have learned my lesson." I said only loud enough so Voldemort could hear me.

"Very well. Now we can get on to the reason why I wanted you here in the first place. I wish for you to become one of us, fight for our side. That being said, I'm not for sure that I want you to become a Death Eater. If I give you the Dark Mark, you could accidentally or purposely show someone." He explained in his cold voice. I froze. He wants me to fight for him? I could act like I was on his side but what if he made me fight? I wouldn't hurt my friends.

"But, you see, I still wish to have a way to show that you are loyal to me. Any ideas anybody?" He said, now looking around the table.

"Well, my Dark Lord, we could always give her a scar. It would be a constant reminder to her and anybody that saw it that she was loyal to the Dark Lord." Bellatrix quickly suggested. Of course she would have been the first to suggest something.

"Yes, we could do that. What would the scar be? What shape or what would it say?" Voldemort asked excited. Well, looks like I'm going to be getting a scar. At least I won't get the Dark Mark.

"Well, it could be the Dark Mark," she suggested, I froze. Please, no. Please, no. "Or, it could say something like 'The Dark Lord's Faithful Servant' or 'Servant To The Dark Lord' or something along those lines."

Bellatrix waited with her breath held to see what Voldemort would say. She was hoping that she got to do it. I sat and looked at the table, trying to steady my breathing. What would happen if he choose for the Dark Mark to be carved into my skin? What would my friends think? What would Harry think?

"I believe," Voldemort started. Everyone in the room waited to see what he would say. "I believe that we should have 'Servant To The Dark Lord' as what the scar will say." I let out the breath I was holding. That was much better than the Dark Mark.

"Where should the scar be put?" Voldemort wondered to himself. "Should it be put out in the open or hidden? We want it in a place that she can see it every day. Bellatrix? Snape? Any idea where?" My blood ran cold. Bellatrix would probably want it out in the open.

"We could put it on her chest so that everyone can see and read it." Bellatrix enthusiastically suggested.

"I was more thinking about putting it where the Dark Mark would be," Snape suggested. It bugged me that he was taking part of the conversation as if we were moving into a house and we were fighting over where the couch should go. I suppose that he has to and at least with his suggestion I can hide the scar.

"Hmm. Both are good suggestions. However, I think that having it on her chest would be better to show her loyalty. What do you think, Harriet?" Voldemort asked me. Yeah, right. As if what I said would change his decision.

"Sounds perfect, my Dark Lord. When will we do it? Who will do it?" I asked. Hopefully it made me sound excited for it.

"I was hoping that Bellatrix would do the honors in front of us now" Voldemort said with his cold voice.

"I would be honored, my Dark Lord, incredibly honored. Should I use a knife or my wand, Sir?" Bellatrix said while jumping up from her seat and bowing.

"Knife would be easier but make sure it's a magic knife. I wish for the scar to never go away." Voldemort said with a smile. Bellatrix nodded and ran out of the room to get a knife. Everyone was looking at me to see if I would react but I just stared in front of me and left my face blank.

Bellatrix came back into the room and skipped over to me. She was way too happy to do this to me. "What side shall I do it on, my Dark Lord? Left? Or right?"

Left side should work just fine." Bellatrix started before Voldemort even finished. I bit my tongue and continued to look forward. I wasn't going to give Bellatrix the satisfaction of knowing how badly this hurt.

After what seemed like forever, Bellatrix stood up and went to go sit back down in her seat. I glanced down at it. It looked a lot like what my hand did, a bloody mess. At least that it will be easy to cover up with my cloaks.

"Very well done, Bellatrix. Everyone is dismissed. Sirius, please take Harriet back to her cell." Voldemort ordered. Perfect. I can start my escape plan.


	13. Chapter 13: Es - Cop - Eh

**I loved writing in Harriet's view so I'm gonna do it again. I wonder if anybody is going to know where the title of this chapter came from?**

Chapter 13: Es- Cop- Eh. Funny. Its Spelled Exactly Like Escape.

Sirius led me down to my cell and opened the door. I stopped and breathed in a deep breathe. Now or never. I turned to Sirius and sent a Confundus Charm at him and then put an Imperious Curse on him. I hope that he wouldn't hate me when I lifted it.

I told Sirius to change into his animagus and was pleased when he did. That meant that my Imperious Curse worked and that his old Imperious Curse was broken so we needed to hurry. At least now I know that my wandless magic has gotten really good.

I quickly turned into my animagus, a white wolf, and made Sirius follow me. It was weird, trotting around the manor in wolf form and Sirius next to me in dog form. Thankfully almost everyone had left so we got pretty far without seeing anybody. When we did see somebody we quickly hid and didn't come out until we were sure that they had left.

We had to hurry because by now, people were probably wondering where Sirius went and the person that was controlling Sirius has probably noticed that he is no longer controlling him. We found an open window in an empty room and quickly got outside. Once we both were out we ran towards the fence that wrapped itself around the ground of the Malfoy Manor.

We started to dig a hole so we could escape. I hoped that if anybody heard anything that they would just think that it was one of the white peacocks that strutted around. It helped that my fur was white if they happened to get a glance at me.

We finally finished digging under the fence and quickly crawled out. I told Sirius to Apparate us outside of Snape's house and twinned my tail with Sirius's so he could Apparate us both.

I closed my eyes as I felt the sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube that was much too small.

I opened my eyes once my feet hit the ground and I ran towards Snape's house. I scratched the door and soon Sirius joined me. Once Snape opened the door to see what was scratching the door I shot in and jumped on the couch next to Harry. I quickly changed back into my human form and hugged him with all of my might.

…

*Harry's Point Of View*

I was shocked. Lupin and I were talking to Snape after he came back from the meeting when there was a scratching at the door. Whatever was scratching at the door really wanted in because it wasn't stopping. Snape got up to see what it was and as soon as he opened the door there was a white streak and couch sank down a little with the added weight of a white wolf. All of a sudden I had Harriet sitting next to me and hugging the life out of me.

I looked up from Harriet and saw a black dog slowly come in. I watched as Harriet mumbled something and as Sirius changed from his animagus. I looked up to Snape and Lupin to see how they were taking this. They were both as shocked as me but then Snape grabbed Harriet from me and pushed her to the wall.

She let out a whimper as her head painfully hit the wall. Soon, Lupin was doing the same thing to Sirius. I was confused. Why were they doing that?

"What did I tell you when you had detention with me last year?" Snake yelled in Harriet's face.

With a shocked face, Harriet answered, "Y-you said that you were proud of me and that my parents would be proud. That night was the anniversary of when our parents died and I got detention because I hexed Malfoy since was making fun of me and my family. That was after I yelled at him for making fun of my friends." Satisfied with her answer, Snape let her go and ushered her to the couch where she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

Sirius soon joined us after he answered Lupin's question. "Sorry, Harriet. Sirius. We had to make sure that it was really you two. We had to make sure that it wasn't Death Eaters pretending to be you. We weren't expecting you to be here." Lupin said.

"Yeah. It's okay." Harriet said in a daze. "I didn't really expect to be here either."

"How'd you get here anyway?" I asked. "Were you that white wolf that ran in here?"

"Yeah, that's my animagus form. It helped me escape. Did Snape tell you what happened at the meeting?" She asked. I shook my head no when I saw her hand and her chest.

"Harriet! What happened to you!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand. There was words but they were ineligible under all of the blood.

"Harriet come here so I can heal you while you tell everyone what happened." Snape ordered. She got up and gave him her hand for him to heal as she started her story. Lupin, Sirius, and I all sat quiet throughout my story but Sirius looked so guilty.

"And then Bellatrix did this to me," Harriet said while showing them the scar on her chest. It read, "Servant To The Dark Lord". Snape had finished healing the cuts she got today and all of her previous cuts from Crucio Curses. "And then Voldy Moldy let everybody go and I put Sirius under the Imperius Curse -sorry by the way, I had to- and then I made Sirius turn into his animagus and then I did the same-"

"Can I see it?" I asked. It was crazy. My sister was an animagus. Why did she hide it from me? She nodded and turned into a beautiful white wolf. She had scratches all over her body and the scars she received today where visible. She walked up to me and nosed my hand so I started to pet her.

She went up to Lupin and Sirius and licked Sirius on the face once he got close enough. We all laughed and then she went to Snape. She looked up at him and changed back into a person. The top of her head came to Snape's shoulder. "Thanks for giving me a weak healing potion at the first meeting and for trying to get this," she said to Snape while pointing to the scar on her chest, "on a place that would be easier to hide. I really appreciate it. Knowing that you were at those meetings really helped me stay calm. I knew that you would have been disappointed if I freaked out." And then she did something none of us would have expected. She hugged him

Snape was startled, to say the least. He looked down at Harriet then up to us. He slowly reached down and patted Harriet's back. That's when we heard soft cries coming from Harriet. Snape sighed and pulled Harriet back to look at her face. He slowly wiped her tears and said, "I'm proud at how well you handled the situation, unlike your brother," Snape gave me a pointed look and Harriet giggled, "and I thought that you were incredibly brave and your escape plan was very smart. _You_ were very smart when you found out how to become an animagus. I know that your parents would be proud too."

Harriet smiled and gave Snape another quick hug. "Thanks Professor Snape. I really needed that." She let go and stood in front of Sirius.

"Sirius, wipe that guilty look off your face. You didn't know what you're doing. It's okay. I'm fine. I should be the one apologizing. I used one of the unforgivable curses on you." She said. When Sirius didn't look up at her she sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Harriet. I-I hit you and then I gave you to 'Voldy Moldy' as you called him. Then I gave Crucio Curses to you like they were candy. I should have protected you, not be the reason you needed protection." Sirius said, still not looking at Harriet.

Harriet sighed again and gave Sirius a hug. He visibly stiffened and Harriet said, "Sirius, I forgave you the moment you hit me the first time. I knew that it wasn't really you. Please try to forgive yourself. For me."

Harriet got up and turned to Lupin and gave him a hug. "Thanks for watching over Harry, Professor Lupin."

"No problem, Harriet. You're more than welcome to call me Lupin, Moony, or Uncle Lupin if you wanted." Harriet smiled at him and sat back on the couch where she hugged me.

"I was so scared, Harry. I was worried that he was going to turn me into a Death Eater and I didn't know how you would react. He wanted to use me to make spells for him to help him win the war, to help him kill you." Her arms tightened around me and I hugged her closer to me.

"Sis, I would have understood that you didn't have a choice. I would have been happier to have you back and see the Dark Mark on you then to never see you again. Can you finish your story about how you escaped?" I asked and she nodded and sat up. She grabbed my hand and told us how she got away.

I could tell that all of the adults were surprised at how good Harriet was at magic. To be fair, I was too. "Why didn't you tell me that you're an animagus or at how good you are at wandless magic?" I asked when she finished.

"Well, after the incident in fourth year where I made a new spell, Dumbledore called me to his office and told me it would probably be best if I keep my power and how well I was at magic quiet." Harriet explained. "That's why I do a lot of things the muggle way. When he found out that I was an animagus he told me again to keep it quiet."

I nodded and everybody went quiet to think. Harriet (well, more like Harriet's stomach) broke the silence when it gave a big rumble. She blushed and said, "Can I have something to eat? It's been awhile since my last proper meal." Sirius looked down guilty.

Snape nodded and called for Dobby. Once Dobby came and got a sight of Harriet, he broke down crying and ran to her. "Miss Potter!" Dobby cried, "Dobby was so worried about Miss Potter and now Miss Potter is here and wants Dobby to make her food. Dobby is so happy that Miss Potter is okay!"

Harriet smiled and hugged Dobby. "Thanks, Dobby." When she saw that Dobby wasn't planning on moving soon, she spoke up again. "Dobby? Can you hurry and make me some food? I'm really hungry."

Dobby squeaked and jumped back. "Oh, Miss Potter! Dobby is sorry. Dobby has forgotten that you wanted food. Dobby shall make food and bring it and then Dobby will shut his ears in the oven door for forgetting."

"No, no, no, Dobby! Just the food will be fine! You just forgot about it and I would have too if you or one of my other friends came back from being Voldy Moldy's prisoner." Harriet said trying to sooth Dobby.

Dobby burst into tears again and ran and hugged Harriet again. "Miss Potter is so kind! She worries about Dobby and considers Dobby one of her friends!" She looked up pleading with one of us in the room to get Dobby to calm down. Lupin and I were laughing too hard and Sirius wouldn't look at Harriet. Finally Snape gave in and ordered Dobby to make food.

Harriet thanked Snape and turned to go take a shower when she asked Sirius, "Do you still have my wand? While under the Imperius Curse you took it and never gave it back." Sirius dug around and held out her wand when he found it without looking at her. "Sirius, you're going to have to look at me and forgive yourself someday."

She turned and left and loudly closed the bathroom door. That left me and the adults in the room. "At least she won't try to crawl out the window again." Lupin joked. "Right?" He asked when nobody replied. I smiled and nodded.

I looked over to Sirius. He was still looking at the ground with a guilty look on his face. "Sirius, you need to forgive yourself. Harriet forgave you. She understands that you couldn't help it."

He shook his head. "No. I should have tried to resist it. I know that you and Harriet can so I should have. I was stupid and Harriet got hurt and now has scars that she can never get rid of."

We stopped talking once Harriet came into the room. "When are you guys going to learn not to talk about me when I'm not in the room?" She sighed. She walked over to Sirius. "I'm going to go eat and you can mope all you want. Once I'm done eating, you are going to get up and give me a hug, say you're sorry, forgive yourself, and then I'm going to bed." She turned and walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She looked at Sirius and tapped her wrist, saying that he was wasting his time.

Sirius laughed and got up and walked over to Harriet and gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry about what I did and I forgive myself. I had no control. Can I eat too? I'm hungry."

Harriet laughed and split her food and patted the seat next to her. After a while they finished eating and Harriet crawled into her bunk. "Night guys! Harry, come over here and give me a sleeping spell!" She commanded.

I laughed and walked over to her. "Night guys."

 **The title to the chapter is from** _ **Finding Nemo**_ **when they are trying to escape the boat and the shark is trying to eat them (Bruce) and she reads a sign that says Escape and she reads it as es-cop-eh.**


	14. Chapter 14: New Year, New Me

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I got home late and didn't think of it until I was comfy in bed. TOmorrow I have to present a big project for school so hopefully I do good. Fingers crossed!**

Chapter 14: New Year, New Me

News quickly spread to the Order that Harriet was back. We were allowed to call the Weasleys through the floo network. It wasn't as good as getting to see them in person but school was going to start soon so we would see them soon enough.

First we talked to Molly and Arthur. "Oh, are you two okay? I don't think that they are feeding you enough food. You both look much too skinny for your age. Do you have everything ready for school, dears?"

"Yes, Molly. Everything is packed and we have been eating plenty. Thanks for worrying, even if it's not needed." Harriet said with a kind smile. I nodded at what Harriet said.

"Of course we worry about you! You're basically one if our children. When we learned that you had been taken, Harriet, we were so worried and scared." Molly said.

"I was scared too," Harriet said with a slight chuckle, "but I'm here now so everything turned out okay in the end."

"So nothing too bad happened? Snape wouldn't tell us about what really happened concerning you while you had been taken." Molly said. Harriet looked slightly shocked at this information. I was too to be honest.

"Oh, er. No, nothing too bad happened. The Crucio Curse and I got to know each other better and I got words to live by on my hand and chest and I lost a bit of weight…" Harriet's voice trailed off before she realized what she was saying. "But it honestly could have gone much worse." She said, trying to convince Molly and Arthur that she was okay.

Unconvinced and worry etched on their faces, they said bye as the twins took their spot. We had a few good laughs and made fun of Voldemort before Ron and Hermione made them move so they could talk.

"Harriet! It's so good to see you! How are you? Are you okay? They weren't too bad to you, were they? Oh it must have been horrible, being there all alone. You escaped though, didn't you? If you had been broken out then the Order would have probably been a big part of it. How did you escape?" Hermione all said in a rush.

"Oi! Hermione! Let the girl breathe! Sorry, Harriet. She was so happy when we learned that you had escaped and was safe. How _did_ you escape, though?" Ron asked.

"Well, I used my animagus form." Harriet simply said as if she was telling us why the sky was blue. Ron and Hermione's reactions were pretty funny.

Ron had his mouth hanging open and probably just thought that it was cool that one of his friends could do that kind of magic. Hermione looked at Harriet with surprise and awe. Hermione must know how hard it was to become an animagus.

"No," Ron breathed unbelieving.

"Can you show us?" Hermione asked in a soft whisper. Harriet sighed. She must have known that it would come to that. She stood up and quickly changed into a wolf. Hermione and Ron gaped at her as she sat down in wolf form and I put my arm around her, scratching behind her ear. She changed back and I was still scratching her. She laughed and elbowed me to get me to stop.

"That's amazing." Hermione breathed.

"Amazing? Hermione, it's bloody brilliant!" Ron said in awe. Harriet blushed. I could tell that this attention was making her uncomfortable.

"I can explain in more detail about how I escaped on the train to Hogwarts. We have to go now. Can't wait to see you both. Bye!" Harriet said while waving bye. Ron and Hermione both said bye and the fire died down and turned back to a normal color. Harriet sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Is everybody at Hogwarts going to know that I was taken? Was it put in the Daily Prophet?" Harriet softly asked.

"I'm not for sure but I bet that it is. Sorry, Harriet." I knew how much unwanted attention was going to be brought to Harriet from this.

"That's okay. I'll just have to wait for you to do something stupid to take the attention off from me." Harriet playfully said.

"Hey!"

"Oh, it's true and you know it. You'll do something stupid on accident -or on purpose, really- and the attention will be back on you. Like it should." She said with less of the playful tone in her voice.

I sighed. "Harriet, I know what Dumbledore said but I think that you should start to work to the best of your ability now that Voldemort is going to be after you too. It would probably be best if we found out how strong your magic is. But I think that we should still keep you being an animagus a secret for as long as we can. We can ask the adults if they think the same thing." I suggested. Harriet nodded and we walked out to the sitting room to ask the adults.

…

After discussing it, they thought that it was a smart idea. We were allowed to tell and show the Weasleys and Hermione Harriet's animagus but nobody else.

"That's good because I've kinda already showed Ron and Hermione." Harriet shyly said. I laughed. I realized just how much I had missed my sister while she was gone.

Snape looked disapprovingly at Harriet and Lupin and Sirius chuckled. "How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow?" Harriet asked.

"The Ministry is giving us a car for transportation and some Order members will accompany us. Do you have everything ready? Everything all packed?" Lupin said.

"Er," I answered as Harriet said yes.

Harriet rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I have all of my things packed and I checked around the house for Harry's things and threw them all in his trunk. Honestly Harry, what would you do without me?" She smiled and put her arm around my shoulder.

"I think that Hermione would be busier trying to keep you alive, Harry." Sirius suggested with a chuckle. Everyone laughed in agreement. Even Snake's mouth twitched up into a smile.

….

I was so excited. We were going back to Hogwarts after what seemed forever. I could tell that Harriet was excited too because she kept jumping around and knocking into things.

"Miss Potter, please refrain yourself from knocking into everything in your reach." Snape said after Harriet ran into Snape's chair again.

"Yeah, otherwise I'll have to start calling you Tonks," Sirius teased. Harriet stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous and excited and I feel like I have to keep moving. If only I could go outside." Harriet whined while longingly looking out the window.

"I know and I'm sorry, Princess," Sirius said while placing a hand on Harriet's shoulders, "You'll be able to go outside whenever you want soon enough. You just have to wait a couple of more hours."

"Yeah," Harriet said while bouncing on the balls of her feet. She suddenly stopped bouncing and stilled. She turned to Snape and asked, "Who's our new teacher? Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

I haven't even thought about that. Our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was Mad-Eye Moody. Kind of.

Snape sighed and answered, "The Ministry has appointed a new teacher to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts spot."

Harriet studied Snape for a little bit and said, with her head titled slightly, "You don't seem too happy about that," She was good at analyzing information and I wouldn't have noticed that Snape didn't seem happy about it. Sometimes I wonder if I was as thick as my sister says I am sometimes.

"Once you meet her you will understand," Snape answered and got up from his chair and went into his room.

"How'd you know that Snape wasn't happy about it?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Lupin said while Sirius nodded at Harriet.

"It's easy. You just have to look at how he's holding himself and his actions. He sighs when he's upset or annoyed. You also have to look at how he says certain words. Like how he put emphasis on Ministry. He left quickly afterward and secluded himself so he's probably annoyed."

"You could tell that he was upset by him sighing?" Sirius asked dubious.

"Well, partly. Th-there's something else but I don't know how to describe it. It happens with other people too. Not just Snape. It's almost like the person tells me their emotions. Like, Sirius," She said while turning to Sirius, "you don't believe me. Lupin, you're confused and you don't really believe me. Harry, you… You think that I'm slightly crazy." She finished, looking slightly depressed.

"Harriet, no it's not like that-" I started.

"Yes. Its is like that, Harry. I can see it on your face. In your eyes. You want to believe me but you can't bring yourself to completely believe me." She said while looking on the verge of tears.

"But I guess you thinking that I'm crazy is better than you forgetting about me like you always do. We get to school and all of a sudden you're running off with your friends and you don't even glance at me when we have classes together. The only time you talk to me is at meals or to complain to me." She said as she finished ranting.

A tear finally escaped her eye and silently rolled down her face. I looked at her with shock on my face.

"Oh. It takes no crazy person to guess what you're feeling right now. You're shocked that I kept this from you but don't you remember? I was supposed to stay in the shadows. _Your_ shadows. I couldn't bring attention to myself. Always watching what I'm doing.

"Now people know that I got taken by Voldemort and I won't be able to go anywhere without drawing attention to myself. I won't even be able to walk outside without people asking me questions. I'll have to work extra hard not to let it slip that I'm an animagus or about my power. You never realize how hard my life is. You always whine about your problems and never stopped to consider how bad my life is."

After she finished she huffed and left the room and the bathroom door could be heard being opened and slammed shut. We all sat in silence until Sirius broke it.

"Remind me not to get on your sister's bad side, Harry. She's kind of scary when she blows up." Sirius tried to joke as he set his hand on my shoulder. I just looked up at him and plopped down on the couch and ran my hand through my hair.

"How had I not known?" I quietly said.

"Harry, nobody knew. Dumbledore wanted her to keep it a secret so she did. Don't beat yourself up about it." Lupin said while sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Still. I should have known. She's my sister. My _twin_ sister. I'm a terrible brother. She always knows when something's wrong with me and she always knows how to fix it." I said as I ran my hand through my hair again.

"Well, Harry. You can _start_ being a better brother. Ask her how her day is every once and awhile and don't ditch her for your friends. I know you don't mean to but try not to." Sirius said, sitting on the other side of me.

"Yeah. I will. Thanks, guys." I said while giving Sirius and Lupin both a hug.

"No problem, Harry." Lupin said.

"You're welcome." Sirius said. Then the bathroom door opened and Harriet came back into the room.

"Sorry for blowing up, Harry, Sirius, and Lupin." Harriet said while looking down at the ground.

"It's okay, Harriet. I'm sorry for complaining so much and for being such a bad brother. I'll try harder for now on. Hug it out?" I asked.

Harriet laughed, "Yeah, hug it out." I stood up and gave her a big, tight hug.

"Oh, gosh. Is that the time? We need to leave soon! I need to do another sweep of the house to make sure that you didn't leave anything." Harriet said once she caught sight of the clock. She let go and started running around, looking under everything.

Once she left the room we all burst out laughing. Harriet stuck her head in the room and stuck her tongue out at us and went back to work.

 **Let's see... What's another question I could ask you guys? How about, where are you guys from? I'm from Iowa.**


	15. Chapter 15: Almost There

**Unfortunately,** _ **Harry Potter**_ **still doesn't belong to me. Sorry.**

Chapter 15: Almost There

We were finally on the Hogwarts Express. After Harriet had checked the house a couple more times we were about late. Snape had come out of his room and started to snap at us to get a move on unless we wanted to miss the train. The ride to Kings Cross was full of snappy comments from Snape and Harriet.

I bet that our party looked pretty weird. In the Muggle and Wizard platform. We had the Twins-Who-Lived and one of them lived twice, Lupin who looked as ragged as always, Snape who was glaring at everyone and everything, and Sirius who had prison tattoos all over his body. We also had huge carts with all of our trunks on it. On top of my trunks was Hedwig in her cage. I could tell that Harriet was slightly jealous of Hedwig because she never got her cat.

Getting to the train from platform 9 ¾ had been the worst. People were staring or gawking at us. Some people were shielding their kids from us. I was used to it but Harriet wasn't. Even though she also got a scar from Voldemort and survived his killing curse, everybody forgot about her.

Not now. Everybody had wanted to see what Voldemort did to her. Everybody had wanted to ask her how she survived. How she escaped. Why she had been taken in the first place. Some people had tried to get close enough to ask but once they saw the glare Snape sent to them, they would back off.

We found the Weasleys and there were lots of hugs and even some kisses from Mrs. Weasley. The twins hurried and put our bags on the train since it was going to leave soon. Harriet and I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, and Lupin bye. Harriet had turned and gave Snape a quick hug and I think that I had heard her say thanks before turning away and running into the train. I followed and once I got into my compartment with the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harriet, I looked out the window and waved goodbye.

"Harriet, why'd you hug that slimy git?" Ron asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, we were." One of the twins said.

"Wondering the same thing," the other one finished.

Harriet's face reddened and she ducked her head. "Oh, er. Well." She said as she looked up. "He helped me while I was taken and afterwards. He's actually been helping me a lot since Halloween last year."

This was news to me. "Halloween last year?" I asked.

"Yeah. Malfoy was picking on some of my friends and when I got him to stop, he started to make fun of Mom and Dad. I was hexing him when Snape found me and gave me detention for that night. While in detention he asked why I hexed Malfoy and after I told him started crying. He calmed me down and told me about Mom. He also said that she would be proud of you and me, Harry." She finished while looking up at me.

"Oh," said Ron, "what about while you were taken? What happened? The _Daily Prophet_ said that you had been taken by Voldemort and the rest was just guesses. They were also guessing why and how your back and going to Hogwarts already."

"Do you have the article? I want to know what people think happened." Harriet quickly asked.

"Uh, yeah. Right here- Oi!" Ron yelled when Harriet jumped up and ripped it out of his hand. She quickly read it and made a disgusted face then handed it to me. It read:

 _Today, the_ Daily Prophet _got news that Harriet Potter, the less famous Potter twin, had been taken by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named last week and has just gotten back._

 _I, Rita Skeeter, a_ Daily Prophet _writer, want to know why it was kept secret that Harriet had been taken? At such a young age, 13, why wasn't there search party after search party looking for her? Had she been rescued from the grasp of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Had she escaped? Or had she been_ let _go?_

 _I believe that we can rule out her escaping since nobody escapes He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if he has them prisoner. And how would a young, 13 year old girl escape? There have been countless full- grown wizards that have lost their lives after trying to escape He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 _The next option to consider would be if she had been rescued. I don't believe so because the Ministry would have been contacted for more people to help. They would have taken more than a week to plan and most likely even longer to go through with the plan. Harriet was back barely a week after she was 'taken' so not nearly long enough for a well thought out plan to take place. The Ministry also would have told everyone about Harriet being taken to make sure everybody was taking extra precautions not to be taken._

 _This leaves the last option. Harriet being let go. Maybe she offered to work for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Maybe she left her house in hopes of joining him? The only way we would be able to find out is if we get an interview with Harriet. But, even if I_ could _get an interview with Harriet, she would probably twist the story to make it sound like she escaped. It would be the only way for her to escape her much more famous brother's shadow._

 _One fact remains, however. Harriet_ was _taken and now she is going back to Hogwarts, only a week later. Hopefully I will be able to dig up more information about the less famous twin and you know I will share anything I get with all of you._

I looked up once I finished reading. "She thinks that you willingly went to Voldemort to become one of his? She's mental." I told Harriet.

She barked a laugh that held no happiness. "Yeah, a mental witch that now has everyone believing that I am betraying my brother and helping the guy that wants to kill you. Even if I tell people the truth they're going to think that I'm lying so I become famous." She crossed her arms, sat down, and huffed.

"That woman is vile. Well, I might as well tell you guys the truth." Harriet said before she started her story of how she was taken, what happened while she was Voldemort's prisoner, and how she escaped.

…

"So Sirius was under the Imperius Curse when he hit you? 'Cause if he wasn't" George threatened and rolled up his sleeves and Fred nodded beside him.

"Yeah, he was and he's already beat himself up over it so please don't make him feel any worse. I know that he wouldn't do it if he wasn't under the Imperius Curse so I forgave him." Harriet said. Fred nodded and leaned back but George still looked a little mad. Harriet reached over and patted his arm and he relaxed.

"Harriet? Could we see you animagus form again? It was beautiful before and I bet it will be even better in person." Hermione asked.

"Wait. Beautiful before? You've seen it before, Ron, and you never told us?" George accusingly asked.

"I was shocked and I wanted to tell everyone but Hermione made me stay silent. Sorry." Ron shrugged.

Harriet laughed and stood up. She changed from a human to a white wolf and sat down, looking at everyone. I reached over and scratched behind her ear until she got up and walked over to Ron and Hermione. They both petted her in awe and then she walked over to the twins.

She sat down and put her head on George's knee. He laughed and retched down to scratch behind her ear. He moved to scratch under her chin. Harriet raised her head so he could but George stopped moving once she did.

Harriet was upset that he stopped so she nosed his hand but he just tilted her chin up. Then I realized what he was doing. Harriet must have too because she started squirming around, trying to hide the scar on her chest.

"Harriet. Stop moving and turn back into a human." George commanded. Everyone in the compartment was shocked. George never talked this way, especially not to Harriet. Harriet dropped her head and obeyed. Soon Harriet was sitting on the compartment floor where the wolf just was.

"Harriet, what was that on your chest?" George sternly asked.

"It's nothing, really. Just a little- Ow!" Harriet yelped. She was trying to cover her chest by pulling up her shirt with her right hand. The hand that had her other scar she got that day. George had grabbed her hand once he saw it. It must still be sore because once George rubbed his thumb over it, Harriet yelped again and pulled her hand away to her chest.

"Harriet. What is that? When did it happen? Who did it?" George asked, demanding an answer. When she didn't respond, he understood.

"It happened while you were taken." he said, softening slightly. Harriet nodded and he hung his head. "I'm so sorry, Harriet. You went through all of that and you end up escaping and here I am, pointing out the horrible things that happened."

Harriet sighed and got up to sit next to George. "George, it's okay. I know that I would have reacted the same way if our roles were reversed. I guess that I might as well show you guys."

Harriet reached up with her left hand, her hand with her lightning scar, and slightly pulled down her shirt. She curled her right hand into a fist and showed everyone the back of it.

Everyone was shocked. Hermione had her hand covering her mouth. Ron had his mouth hanging open. Fred just looked with wide eyes and George looked slightly murderous. I peeked a look.

The first time I looked, it was covered in blood. Now she had skinny, white lines carved into her slightly tan skin. I could clearly see 'Servant To The dark Lord' on her chest and her hand said, 'I Must Not Disobey' in Harriet's neat handwriting.

"Harriet, please tell me who did this." George pleaded. Harriet sighed.

"Bellatrix did this one," Harriet said while gesturing to her chest, "and I guess that I technically did the other one." Harriet shrugged.

George looked like he was going to argue when Hermione spoke up, "We're almost to Hogwarts. We should probably get dressed." George and Fred left to go see Lee and Ginny left to go see some of her friends after they said bye.

"At least I don't have to tell too many more people." Harriet said with a slight smile. I was about to respond when the compartment door slide open.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. We have a blood traitor, a mudblood, and the Boy-Who-Lived." Malfoy said while leaning on the door frame. Then his eyes fell on Harriet. "Ah. We also have the Twin Traitor. What? Did you want some fame too so you went running to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? That's low, even for me."

Ron and I stood up to protect Harriet. We stepped in front of her and I was about to say something when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Harriet had one hand on me and one on Ron. She pushed us aside and walked in front of us. "I don't need you to protect me from Malfoy. He's nothing." She spat the last part at Malfoy. I smiled. This was going to be fun.

I pulled Ron away and we sat down. Harriet walked closer to Draco and crossed her arms over her chest with her wand in her hand. "Don't you remember what happened at Halloween last year when you made fun of my friends and family, Malfoy? Ah, I see you do remember. Well, I'm not afraid to do it again." She said when she saw his eyes get big.

His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." He said.

"Are you so sure? I could use a laugh after being Voldemort's play thing and I'm sure my friends won't stop me. And you know what? I've gotten even better at magic. I don't even have to raise my wand-" She barely finished before Malfoy yelped. Harriet smiled. She must have sent a stinging hex at him.

"Wipe that ugly smile off your face." Malfoy said to Harriet. He leaned around her to look at us. "I would be careful what you say around her. She might sell you out to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the first chance she gets." Harriet growled at him and he turned his attention back at him.

"Growling now are you? I think that you've been spending too much time with the flea bag you call Lupin." Malfoy said.

Harriet growled louder and I was scared that she would change into a wolf right there and then so I grabbed her and pushed her behind me. "Why don't you go pick on some first years, Malfoy. And leave us alone. Next time I won't hold Harriet back." I told Draco. I could see a flicker of fear on his face before he his behind his emotionless shield.

"Like I need protecting from _her_. She'll need protection if I get dirt on her and happen to mention it to Rita Skeeter. I hear that many people read her articles since she only writes the truth." Draco said.

Harriet growled again and pushed past me and I let her go a few steps closer to Draco before grabbing her. I could see the relief on his face when he saw that I wasn't going to let her at him. Yet.

"I'm going to where there will be civilized company." Draco said before leaving. Harriet got out of my hold and ran to the door. She looked out and shot a spell the way Draco went. She quickly shut the door and we could hear yelling and shouting.

"Stupid, slimy git. Thinks he can just walk in here and insult my friends." Harriet darkly mumbled as she sat back down. She looked out the window and jumped up. "I can almost see Hogwarts. We need to change, now!" I laughed and helped Harriet get her trunk from the rack above her seat and then I got changed.

 **I have another question for you guys! Who is your favorite character in Harry Potter? Who is your least favorite? Any reason?**


	16. Chapter 16: New Teacher

Chapter 16: New Teacher

We were now sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to get other so we could eat. "It seems like the Hat is taking at least 3 minutes per first year." Ron whined. Everyone agreed. It did seem to take a while for the hat to decide what house to put some of the first years in.

I was distracted and so was Harriet. We had seen the horses pulling the carriages. Luna said that we weren't mental but I was starting to have my doubts. "Those horses were lovely. I wonder why we couldn't see them before now and why Ron couldn't see them?" I heard Harriet whisper to me. I shrugged an answer back. I didn't think that they were lovely. They were strange. Well, Harriet's the type of person that wants a dragon as a pet so the horses would be lovely to her.

While we were waiting for the hat to finish sorting, we all looked up to the staff table. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle, having a conversation with a short, squat lady with curly, mouse brown hair that had a pink bow in it.

"Who's that lady talking to Dumbledore? Is she a new teacher?" I asked. Ron and Hermione both shrugged as Harriet gasped. We all looked at her in surprise. "Well, what are you gasping about?" I asked Harriet.

"Don't you remember what Snape said? The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was appointed by the Ministry. That must be her. She must be terrible if Snape didn't like her." Harriet explained.

"Well it's not like they have the same taste in clothing," Ron joked. We all laughed and then I noticed that the last first year was up.

"Hey guys, the sorting is almost over," I pointed out. We all waited for the hat to sort "Zellar, Rose".

" _HUFFLEPUFF!"_ the hat shouted. After McGonagall took the hat and stood out of the Great Hall and Dumbledore said some words, food filled out plates and we all happily dug in.

….

After we were all stuffed, Dumbledore stood up to say some words. He started talking about how students weren't allowed to go into the forest (we all exchanged smirks at that) and how there are new rules from Filch. I didn't really start to pay attention till he said a familiar name.

"We have a change to the staff this year. We are delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said. Everybody clapped politely and I was trying to figure out why that name sounded familiar.

I was about to ask Ron, Hermione, and Harriet when Hermione said, "Are you okay, Harriet. You look as though you've just seen a ghost." It was true. Harriet was white with fear etched on her face. Her hands were shaking and she pulled her right hand close to her chest like she was trying to protect it. Then I realized where I heard her name before.

"She's the lady that made that punishment, isn't it?" I asked Harriet while pointing to her hand. She nodded shakily and Hermione put her hand up to cover her mouth.

We watched in silence as Dumbledore continued talking until Umbridge interrupted him. I didn't really care what she had to say. I was trying to calm down Harriet without using a brush. It might draw attention to her and I don't think that she would like that.

"Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge said as she finished. Dumbledore stood up and said some more words while we talked.

"Well, I guess that that proves the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione said. She turned to look at Harriet, "Harriet, nothing bad will happen. She can't do anything to you."

Harriet nodded and said, "I know that she can't do anything _now_ but if she gives you detention with her." Harriet shuddered and continued, "Bellatrix said that she does this punishment to anybody that gets in trouble by her. It hurts terribly and I don't want you guys to have to go through it so please promise me to try to be good. Please." Harriet begged.

We all nodded and stood up with everybody else. Ron and Hermione left to do some Prefect business and Harriet and I left to go to the Gryffindor common room.

As Harriet and I walked, people stared at us and whispered about us. Harriet's hands were still shaking. We were about to turn the last corridor to get to the painting of the fat lady when we heard, "Mr. And Miss Potter. Please come with me."

We turned to see Snape. Harriet nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction that Snape was leading us. He lead us into an empty classroom and after we closed the door, he sent a bunch of spells around the room. I guessed that they were silencing spells.

"Miss Potter, are you okay? I knew that you wouldn't like your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I didn't tell you before because then you wouldn't want to come to Hogwarts at all." Snape said. Harriet nodded in agreement and then she bowed her head. She grabbed her right arm with her left hand and slightly folded in on herself.

I've never seen Harriet look as broken as she does right now. Even after she escaped Voldemort she was happy and proud. That punishment must be harsh. I walked over to Harriet and put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in my chest and a small sob sounded from her.

I sighed and rubbed circles into Harriet's back, trying to calm her down. She quickly calmed down and moved away from me. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and raised her head to look Snape in the eye. "Is there anything else, Professor, or are we allowed to leave?"

"Harriet, I would like a word with you, alone. Mr. Potter can wait outside the classroom as it shouldn't take long." Snake said. Harriet turned to look at me and nodded to show that she would be okay. She did a little shooing motion and I laughed as I left the room.

….

*Harriet's Point Of View*

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sir?" I politely asked. I was still embarrassed about my break down.

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were actually okay and not just saying that you were since your brother was in the room." Snape said. I nodded in understanding because it sounds like something that I would do.

"I guess I'm okay. My hand still hurts sometimes but otherwise I'm okay." I said. It wasn't really a lie but it wasn't really the truth, either.

Snape raised an eyebrow at me and said, "You didn't seem 'okay' during dinner."

I sighed. There's no point hiding the truth from Snape. "Seeing that vile woman just worried me. To know that she is real and actually punishes kids by making them write lines with their own blood made me sick. I know that Harry's eventually going to get in trouble by her and have to go through that made me so worried." I said while absentmindedly rubbing my right hand.

"I see. So you can face the Dark Lord without so much as a flicker of fear, but once this woman who has done nothing to you and who is much weaker than you shows up to teach you, you freak out?" Snape said.

I laughed and said, "Apparently so, Sir. Was there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes. At my house I heard you talking to Sirius, Lupin, and Harry about how people 'tell you their emotions', as you said. I think that you are unintentionally using Legitimists. I would like to have a private lesson with you some time to see if my guess is correct. Would you be okay with that?" Snape asked.

"Oh, er. Yeah, yeah that's okay." I said. Did I have another power that I didn't know about?

"I will contact you some time soon to tell you when the lesson will take place. Hurry now, Harriet. You and Harry don't want to be caught out of bed late at night." Snape said. I nodded and before I left, I hugged Snape. "Harriet, please do not make hugging me a familiar thing."

I laughed and said, "Might be too late for that, Sir. Thanks for checking on me." After Snape nodded I left the room. Harry was waiting right outside the door. We walked and I told him what Snape had wanted to talk about.

"Another power?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. We reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Er," Harry said.

"No password, no entry," the Fat Lady said. Harry looked over at me and I giggled.

" _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._ " I said to the painting. She huffed at me and opened. For some reason she didn't like me. Maybe it was because I accidentally spilled ink on her in first year. Oops.

Harry looked at me questioningly. "How'd you know the password?"

"George told me," I shrugged.

"You've been spending a lot of time with George lately," Harry said.

"Good job. Was that one hard to figure out?" I asked as I slowly clapped to show that I was being sarcastic.

Harry smirked and stuck his tongue out at me. We split and I went up to the girl's dormitory.

I stopped on the floor of my dorm and opened the door. Where there once was quiet murmuring, was now dead silence. They must have been talking about me.

I stomped over to my bed and pulled off my robes and went to tug on my pajamas. "Hey Harriet. I-we were just wondering where you had gone." Hermione said. I could feel all of their eyes on me as I changed. They wanted to see what Voldemort had done to my body. I quickly pulled on my pajamas to cover my body and my scars. Their looks were so judgmental.

"Professor Snape wanted to talk to me. Nothing important." I snapped.

"Oh, was he worried about you? You did seem to take Umbridge being a teacher pretty bad," Hermione said while I glared at her. I was trying to get her to shut up but she couldn't take a hint even if it smacked her in the arm. Which is what I did. "Well, I guess he would be worried about you since you lived with him during the summ- Ow! What was that for!" Hermione shrieked at me.

"If I wanted everyone to know my problems, I would have told them. I don't need you doing it." I huffed. I yanked my curtains closed around me and sent a dreamless sleep spell at myself. Before I fell asleep I put my wand under my pillow and listened to the girls talk about me. Tomorrow morning was going to be _fun._

 **Another questions for you guys... Do you play any sports?**


	17. Chapter 17: Detention Already?

**I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how short the last chapter was until I posted it. Oops. This one is pretty short too. Sorry! Thank you to all that review and follow! You are all so amazing!**

Chapter 17: Detention Already?

*Harriet's Point Of View*

I woke up early and quickly changed. I didn't want to see my dorm mates. I went down to the common room and found Ron and Harry. They were walking out to go to the Great Hall so I joined them.

"Hey guys. Harry, what's wrong?" I asked once I caught up to them.

"Seamus thinks that Harry is lying about what happened after the Final Task last year." Ron explained. Last year Harry had come back from the Final Task clutching a dead Cedric. I had been paralyzed earlier in the maze and Fluer found me. She shot a spell at the animal that was attacking me and then sent red sparks in the sky. The teachers found me and took me out of the maze. I had to wait and wait until finally Harry showed up. With a dead Cedric.

"He thinks that Harry's lying? Then who took me over the summer?" I asked Ron.

"He and his mum, a lot of other people too, believe in what the _Daily Prophet_ says." Ron explained.

"Well, Harry," I said while flinging my arm over his shoulder, "looks like you're a liar and I'm a backstabbing twin. We sure are messed up." I smiled as he chuckled.

We walked into the Great Hall and sat down to eat breakfast. Hermione came in later and sat down across from us. "Harriet, I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't know that you hadn't told anybody."

"Well it seemed like you guys were having quite the little chat before I came in." I said icily. Harry elbowed me and I sent him a glare. I can be as icy and I want. "What were you talking about anyway?" I asked.

"Uh," Hermione said, going red in the face. I was so tempted to lean over to Harry and say '10 Galleons she says me' but I'll play nice. For now.

"Lavender and Parvati were talking about how the _Daily Prophet_ said you willingly went to V-Voldemort to join his side. They asked what I thought and we continued to talk about it until you came. You went to sleep and they continued to talk about it." Harriet carefully said.

"Oh, and what did you tell them when they asked what you thought," I calmly asked before putting a forkful of eggs in my mouth. You have to speak calmly otherwise people won't tell you.

"I, er." I loved watching her stutter like this. She only did this when she got caught by a teacher doing something wrong. Hermione seemed to get a hold of herself and said, "I told them that you had been taken but I don't know if you really escaped the way you said. You could have been in shock and your brain might have just told you the story you told us. Then I told them that they better shut up about it or there would be plenty of people to go after them for you, Harriet."

I sent her a glare for what she said about me escaping and said, "I don't need anybody to go after anyone. I have that covered." I stopped talking once Professor McGonagall came over to give us our schedules.

"Ugh, History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish that Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted…." Ron whinned. Fred and George came up them and started to pick on Ron.

I turned to Harry and said, "I don't get why you two still take Divination if you don't like it."

"I'm not really for sure either." Harry said thoughtfully. The bell rang and we all got up to go to History of Magic. Someone one should really invent a quill that will take notes for you. I'll have to mention it to George.

….

*Still Harriet's Point Of View*

We were finally going to Defense Against the Dark Arts class and I was so nervous. I kept running into people and things. I've had to say sorry at least 50 times in the last hour.

"Harriet, calm down will you? You're bouncing around more than before a Quidditch game." Ron said.

I stilled and smiled. "Sorry. I'm just so nervous." I said as we walked into the DADA classroom.

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said once she came in. Some people mumbled an answer in her direction. "Tut tut. _That_ won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." we chanted back at her. I could already tell that she was going to be _that_ kind of teacher. The 'only talk if your hand is raised' and if you forget a quill or had to go to the bathroom, 'well you should have thought about that _before_ class, then'.

"There, now. That wasn't too hard, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." She said in a fake cheerful voice. We all groaned as one. That command usually lead to an extremely boring class.

"Your education in this class has been lacking. Your teachers have been questionable with one using Unforgivable Curses, not only in front of you, but _on_ you and another teacher who was a half breed." She shuddered as if disgusted.

"If you mean Lupin, he was the best teacher-" Harry said before being cut off.

"If you wish to speak, you will raise your hand. Anyway," Umbridge said, ignoring Harry's now raised hand. I raised my hand.

"Ma'am? I believe that Harry has something to say." I said. I was shaking on the inside but I wasn't going to be intimidated by this short, squat, ugly woman. No matter how vile. If I can face Voldemort without batting a scared eyelash, I can handle her.

She turned her ugly face towards me. "Yes, I see that Miss Potter. I am trying to move class along so, if you'll let me," she said as she turned back to the front of the class. I narrowed my eyes at her and Harry put his hand on my arm. I hadn't even noticed that I was quietly growled until he pointed it out. I quickly stopped and copied the aims that Professor Toad, as I had decided to call her, had put on the board and read the chapter she assigned.

I stopped once I realized that Harry wasn't reading. I looked at where he was looking. Hermione wasn't reading her book and had her hand raised. Finally, once more than half the class had stopped reading, did Umbridge call on Hermione.

"I've got a question about your aims," Hermione politely said.

"Well, I think that the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," Umbridge said in a disgustingly false sweet voice.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. That shocked me. I'm the one known for being blunt about things. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells." It was true. There _was_ nothing about using defensive spells.

There was a long silence until Umbridge said, "Miss….?"

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said.

Umbridge nodded and said, "Miss Granger, I cannot imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class, are you? In this class we will learn the theories behind defensive spells. If you study the spells hard enough, you will be able to do it your first time during the practical part of your O.W.L.S."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked loudly.

"Students raise their hands, Mr….?" Umbridge asked.

"Weasley," Ron said while thrusting his hand in the air. Harry, Hermione, and I all put our hands in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Umbridge said, ignoring Harry and I. I narrowed my eyes and caught myself growling again. I really needed to get a hold of that.

"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defense spell?" Hermione asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are not a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger, so I'm afraid that you are not qualified to decide what the "whole point" of a class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have planned our new study program. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-" Umbridge said before Harry interrupted her.

"What's the use of that? If we get attacked it won't be in a-"

" _Hand,_ Mr. Potter. You children act like you could be attacked at any moment. Now, who would want to attack children like yourselves?" Umbridge said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Hmm… Let me think," my twin said in a mock thoughtful voice. He was getting really mad and I could tell. "Maybe Voldemort." People gasped and Neville actually fell off his stood. It was just a name! Honestly!

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now, let's set some things straight, shall we? You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned and kidnapped some people," Umbridge started. I swear, if she's says what I think she's going to say. "Well, let me tell you something. _That is a lie."_

"It is _not_ a lie!" Harry and I shouted.

"I fought him!" Harry shouted as I shouted that I was kidnapped by him. We sat back down after Umbridge started talking again.

"Quiet, Mr. And Miss Potter. Another outburst like that and you will be serving detention with me. Now, I repeat, _this is a lie._ And if anybody has anything else to say, keep it till after class. You shouldn't though because honestly, who could believe what two, scared, 15 year olds say." Umbridge said.

I jumped up. I've had enough. "You think that it's a lie that Voldemort is back? You think that it's a lie that Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory? _You think that it's a lie that I got kidnapped, starved, and abused by Voldemort?_ You hide behind lies to make yourself feel safe and punish those who tell the truth!"

"Miss Potter! Detention for the rest of the week! I can see on your hand that you're already familiar with the punishment that happens during detention with me. Were you spreading lies before you got it? Or did you do it to yourself to gain some fame?" Umbridge yelled at me.

"You vile excuse for a person!" I screeched before the lesson plans on Umbridge's desk blew up in flames as I marched out. I could hear her screaming at me to come back and other students screaming about the fire. The fire was fake of course. It would die down once she believed what happened to Harry and I or once she started teaching actual Defense Against the Dark Arts.

…..

*Harriet's POV*

I was at the top of the astrometry tower when I heard footsteps. I expected it to be Harry or even McGonagall or Snape to come yell at me. I was surprised to see George climbed up the stairs. "Hey, Harriet" he said before sitting down next to me.

"Hey," I answered glumly back. I rested my head on his shoulder and he grabbed my left hand.

"Harry told me that Umbridge gave you a hard time in class. He also told me that you gave her a hard time," he said with a smile as I nodded and chuckled.

"Did he tell you everything that happened?" I asked.

George chuckled and said, "Yeah, he told me. That was kind of badass, Harriet."

I smirked until I remembered what happened because I was "badass", as George said. "Yeah, but now I have detention with her every night for a week. Starting tonight."

"Oh, Harriet," George said while wrapping me into a big bear hug. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed.

"Did he say what happened after I left?" I quietly asked.

"He said that she kept yelling at you to come back. Then she saw the fire. It wasn't spreading but it wouldn't die down. Then, on the papers it explained how to get the fire to stop and she was even more furious. She got Mr. Filch, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick to put the burning papers into a dragon hide bag. They had to bury it so now behind the school is a warm spot on the ground." George said as I laughed.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Harry got sent to Professor McGonagall after he yelled at Umbridge since she called you a lying, childish, little, stupid witch who was spoiled and got upset when things didn't go the way she wanted."

"Did he get a detention?" I asked worriedly. If he got a detention with that vile woman because of me….

"Yes, but with McGonagall. Everyone is worried about you, Harriet. Will you come down to eat dinner?" I smiled and about said yes when my stomach gave a huge growl. "I'll take that as a yes" George said with a smile. He stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

He didn't let go of my hand after he pulled me up. He didn't let go of my hand after we reached the bottom of the stairs. He didn't let go of my hand as we walked into the Great Hall. He _did_ let go of my hand to eat, however. But he grabbed my hand again once we got up to go to bed. My day just got so much better, but then I remembered that I had detention to go to.

 **Another question... Who is your favorite Hogwarts teacher? What would be your favorite class? My favorite class would probably be anything but Divination. I feel like I would be a lot like Hermione, trying to take all of the classes.**


	18. Chapter 18: Been There, Done That

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I had to help work at a track meet and didn't get home till late. Thank you so so so much to all of you that follow and review! You're the best. To Alexturtle36 I'm glad you like the "ship-ness" as you said. There's more to come ;)**

Chapter 18: Been There, Done That

*Harriet's POV*

I sighed as I let go of George's hand. "I just remembered that I have detention to go to." I said glumly.

"Harriet, you're not seriously going, are you?" George asked slightly worried.

"I have to. If I don't go then I'll be in more trouble than I already am," I explained. I turned to go when George grabbed my wrist.

"Please behave, Harriet. I'll be waiting in the common room for you to come back," George said. I smiled a soft, small smile and got up on my tippy toes to kiss George on the cheek. I saw him redden slightly and smile before I turned to go to the Toad's office.

….

"Come in," is what I heard when I knocked on Umbridge's door. I grimaced. If she talks to me the whole time, I may hex her. Her voice is enough to set me on edge.

I opened the door and walked in and tried not to wrinkle my nose in disgust. Her office was painted pale pink and had China plates with moving cats and kittens on them. Cats have never been my favorite animal.

"Oh, Miss Potter. How I wish I could say nice to see you but we mustn't lie, now." Umbridge said with her falsely sweet voice.

"Yes, I agree that we mustn't lie so I must say, the feeling is mutual." I said in an even more falsely sweet voice. I saw Umbridge's wand hand flinch slightly. I bet that if I wasn't a student (scratch that, a student with a popular brother- scratch that, a student that is close to many teachers, the ministry, and the Order) she would have hexed me right then and there.

"OK, Miss Potter. If you could just hand over your wand, we can get started," she said with her hand out expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "May I ask why, Professor?" I asked nicely. Time to be nice to get answers. Sometimes I wonder if I should have been put in Slytherin. I use my kindness for my benefit way too often.

Umbridge was visibly taken aback. "Well, it's just something I do during all of my detentions. I do it to make sure the student doesn't cheat and use magic to get things done faster." _Sure…_ At least I know that I still have my kindness attack. Umbridge out her hand out again and moved her hands in a give-it-up motion.

I sighed and slowly gave my wand to her. "Could we have it on the desk, please, Professor?" I tried to asked politely. Umbridge eyed me suspiciously but put my wand on the other side of her desk.

"Please sit down, Miss Potter and we'll get started with the detention. I know that you're familiar with my kind of punishment so I'll just let you be on your merry way. Just rewrite whatever you already have on your hand." Umbridge said with a devious smile.

I really hated that woman right now and I could have hexed her, even without my wand. I didn't because I was scared that Harry would somehow get in trouble. Knowing Umbridge, she would find a way to get us both expelled.

I sat down and started writing 'I must not disobey' over and over again, barely noticing the pain.

…..

'I wonder if I fake pain, I can stop sooner? I could go for about another 30 or 45 minutes but I was tired and just wanted to go to bed.' I thought.

"Professor Umbridge, I believe that I have learned my lesson. I must not disobey and must keep my thoughts to myself." I kindly said.

"And you mustn't tell lies, Miss Potter," Umbridge said.

"Yes, I mustn't tell lies. Now, if you would just hand me my wand, I'll be on my way and out of your hair," I said while stretching my hand out.

"Oh, Miss Potter. Did I not tell you what I do before my misbehaving students can leave detention? I call it "my little reminder" so that when you are about to misbehave, you remember what happened last time at detention. Now if you will stand over there," Umbridge said while pointing to the wall next to the door.

I eyed her unsure but I was too tired to question her more. Just to be sure though, I wandlessly put up a weak shielding spell. It would only take weak spells or about 40% of a normal strength spell but it was better than nothing. Plus, if it was any stronger and it reflected what ever she was about to do, she might get suspicious.

I turned to face her once I got to the wall and was instantly glad I put a shield up. She didn't have to say the spell but I was the one that _made_ the spell and was the tester so I know what it feels like. She was using the _Sharmerine Curse_ on me. It was like the _Crucio Curse_ but legal and it doesn't leave physical marks on the victim. It was slightly weaker because of that, but effective nonetheless. Voldemort made me make it.

How did she know about the spell? This spell was almost worse than the Crucio Curse because it left you with a dull ache that a healing spell couldn't fix.

"There we go. Now I hope that I don't see you here again. Bye, Miss Potter." Umbridge said once she lifted the spell. I grabbed my wand and bag and marched out of her room.

I put a healing spell on my hand and wrapped it with fabric using my wand. I was not looking forward to seeing everyone in the common room. They would all be fussing over me and wanting to know what happened.

I sighed as I opened the painting, preparing for whatever would be in the common room. I was shocked when I only saw George sitting on the couch.

"Harriet? Finally! What took you so long?" George said, jumping up from the couch. I walked up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I forgot that I could stop 'once I learned my lesson' and not 'once I couldn't write anymore because of the pain'. I could have kept going for another half hour but I was so tired." I said.

Then I remembered what happened at the end of my detention. I started to shake. It was okay if she used the spell I made against me but if she used it against my friends or family, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Harriet? Why are you shaking? Was it something she did?" George asked.

I shook my head and said, "Just don't get detention, please. If you don't, then you don't have to worry about it."

George pulled back and looked at my face. I looked down at the ground, the guilt was killing me. George sighed and pulled me to the couch. "Harriet, can you please tell me what happened?"

I sighed and rested my head on George's shoulder. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I told George how she made me give up my wand and then write lines. I paused after I told him that I had asked for my wand back. If I finish my story, he will get really mad and might do something rash. If I don't finish my story, he might do things and not worry about getting a detention.

Seeing that I paused and that I was struggling to continue, George said, "Harriet, what happened? If you are having this hard of a time telling me, something bad must have happened."

"She said that there was one more thing she did at the end of detentions as a reminder not to misbehave. She- she used a spell Voldemort made me make against myself. It's like the Crucio Curse but legal and it just makes your body ache more than anything. It's still really unpleasant and I don't want anybody else to go through that. Promise me you will try extra hard not to get a detention." I whispered the last part as I wrapped my arms around George and buried my head in his chest.

"Oh, Harriet," George quietly said while raising my chin, making me look up at him. Then he shocked me and himself probably. He kissed me. It was tender and slow but it made me feel protected.

He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard Ron say, "I think that she's doing just fine, mate." I jumped back from George to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the entrance of the common room. I also saw that Harry looked slightly pissed.

….

*Harry's POV*

Hermione, Ron, and I were all slowly making our way to the common room. It was getting late since we had decided to go see and Hermione had taken me there to calm me down. I had been freaking out about Harriet's detention pretty bad and they thought that a trip to Hagrid's hut would have distracted me.

"I wonder how Harriet's detention is going. I hope that that vile woman isn't being too hard on Harriet." Hermione said while opening the Fat Lady's painting.

"I'm worried, too. I hope that she's doing fine," I said.

"I think that she's doing just fine, mate," Ron said once we stepped inside the common room.

I looked up into the common room to see what he meant when I saw it. George was kissing someone. And that _someone_ was my sister. Before I could storm over there, Harriet jumped away from George and looked up at us.

Her face instantly reddened as she got up and she said, "Oh, hey guys. I didn't know where you guys were. I was going to go looking for you-"

"Oh, I can see that you were looking real hard. Tell me, were we in George's mouth? Maybe in his lap since that's where you were? We were at Hagrid's where I was freaking out because I didn't know what that woman would be doing to you and here you are, snogging as if nothing was wrong." I snapped at Harriet. I had been worried sick about her and she had been here for merlin knows how long, snogging my best friend's brother.

Harriet took a step back, shock written all over her face. George stepped up and put a hand on Harriet's shoulder. "Harry, mate, Harriet was obviously upset so I was trying to calm her down before she went looking for you-"

"No, you used my sister when she was weak. You kissed her for yourself. You don't care about her. You want to use her for your own pleasures and for her fame. You need to stay away from her," I snapped at George. To my displeasure, he put his arm around Harriet's shoulder and squeezed her to him.

"Mate, I don't think that he's using her and I think that she was going to find us but got preoccupied. You should calm down-" Ron started saying.

"Taking the opposing side. Typical." I muttered. "Harriet, go to bed. We all should too.' I said. I crossed my arms and glared at everybody and didn't move until they all went to the dormitories.

…..

I was laying down in my bed. Everybody but Ron and I were sleeping. "Harry, mate, I really don't think that my brother is using your sister. If he was and she found out, he would be stuck in the infirmary for at least a month. Probably more like three after you, me, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, Luna, Neville, _and_ your sister get through him."

I laughed at that and said, "Nah. Harriet alone could probably put him in the infirmary for at least three months. _All_ of us, probably would be in there for the rest of the year."

Ron laughed and then got quiet after that. "You know, mate, I really do think that George was trying to calm down Harriet before she left to find us. You know how she can get when she is freaking out." Ron said after a little bit.

We were both silent for a while until Ron blurted out, "Mate, why did you react that bad to them snogging? She's had boyfriends before and they've snogged and you were upset but it has never been this bad."

I sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I honestly don't know. I know that she would have been really upset after detention and almost anybody else would have taken advantage of her. I was worried that that was what he was doing.

"And to be fair, your brother isn't known for long lasting relationships." I said chuckling.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm sure that George will get many warning and threats from many people if he starts dating Harriet about what would happen if he breaks her heart. You, me, and probably Harriet in the front of the line. Goodnight, mate" Ron said while closing his curtains.

Talking to Ron calmed me down a lot. Tomorrow I would definitely be talking to Harriet and George. To apologize and to warn them. For now, I was going to go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19: A Chance Not To Think

Chapter 19: A Chance Not To Think

I quickly got changed. I wanted to apologize to Harriet and George before they left to go eat breakfast.

I ran into George on the stairs down to the common room. "Oh, hey George. Listen, I just want to say how sorry I am for last night. You probably were just trying to calm her down, not use her. I've just been more protective lately for some reason." I confessed.

"Well, mate, I don't blame you for being more protective of her. She _did_ get kidnapped by You-Know-Who." George paused as if bracing himself for what he was going to say next. "Does. Does you apologizing mean that I'm allowed to ask Harriet out?"

I was kind of shocked. George was asking for permission to ask out Harriet. After last night I would have thought that he would have asked her anyway. "Er, yeah. Yeah. You can ask her out. But if you hurt her, get ready for everybody, even most of your family, to turn on you. Just a warning." I said seriously.

"Oh, I know, trust me. Ron, Fred, and Ginny already warned me. I'm more scared of your sister, to be honest. Who knows what spells she knows." George said with a slightly horrified look.

I smiled at him and patted his shoulder. I squeezed past him on the steps and went down to find Harriet.

I found Harriet by one of the tables, finishing up homework. I walked over to her and slid into the seat next to her. "Harriet, I'm so sorry for how I acted last night. I was just worried. You have every right to be mad at me and-" I blabbered.

"Oh, my Merlin, Harry. Shut up. I get the point." Harriet said laughing. She put her arm around my shoulder and said, "You had a reason to get mad -ok, maybe not _that_ mad- I have just been kidnapped less than a month ago then had to have detention with a vile woman, then be caught snogging one of the pranking kings. If our roles were switched, I would have been worried, too. Especially if you were snogging George."

I laughed and squeezed Harriet into my side. "You wanna go down and eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go,"Harriet said, pulling me out of the common room, "I really want some pancakes right now."

…...

I had detention with McGonagall while Harriet had detention with Umbridge tonight. Unfortunately, tonight was also the Gryffindor keeper tryouts for Quidditch. I was hoping that detention wouldn't take to long so I could go watch the last of it. That was not the case.

After I was finally allowed to leave, I started to walk towards Umbridge's room. I wanted make sure that Harriet was okay. I turned around the corner and literally ran into her.

"Oh, hey, Harriet. Sorry about running into you." I said.

"Oh, it's okay. I should've been watching where I was going." Harriet said then sniffed.

"Hand hurt?" I asked as we walked back to the common room.

"Yeah. At least I didn't have to write as long. You just have to whimper after 45 minutes and then she'll let you go." Harriet said shrugging. We were silent the rest of the way to the common room.

We opened the Fat Lady's portrait and music blared out. Ron came running up to us. "Guys! I did it, I'm in, I'm Keeper!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Ron," Harriet said kindly while she smiled.

"That's brilliant, mate!" I said excitedly and patted him on the back. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's over there sleeping." Said Fred, pointing to an armchair by the fire.

"Well, she said she was pleased when I told her," Ron said, looking slightly put out.

"Let her sleep," George said hastily. I began to notice the several first years that were gathered around that bore the unmistakable signs of recent nosebleeds. I could tell that Harriet noticed too because she started to giggle.

"Come here, Ron, and let's see if Oliver's old robes will fit you," Katie Bell called. "We can take off his name and put on yours…."

"I'm going to go make sure that Fred and George don't kill those first years," Harriet told me and left as Angelina came up to me, talking about Quidditch.

Harriet went over with the twins as I looked around the party. You couldn't even tell that there might be a war soon. Everyone was partying and having fun. All thoughts of homework, tests, war, and vile teachers were forgotten in this one moment of peace. People were laughing and having a good time and forgot about everything for a few hours.

It was nice not to think for a chance.

 **I am so sorry. I think that I'm ending this story. I haven't updated in forever and I don't know the next time that I could update, let alone write another chapter** ** _to_** **update. I am currently in three and soon to be four different groups and sports and I often don't get home till after 9PM. I then still have to do my homework, eat supper, shower, chores, and anything else that needs to be done. There was one more scene I wanted to write and I am willing to write if you would want it. It would be like a one-shot about the Christmas in this book but with Harriet. I have no idea when I'll be able to write it, but I will try. Maybe some day when I'm not as busy I can pick this story up again, but I doubt it. Sorry. (I will be going back through the story and changing some things. It will be very minor things so don't bother re-reading everything)**


End file.
